Little Butterfly
by ausllybear13
Summary: Ally was forced to leave and go to Africa with her mother after her dad found out about her little butterfly. She never had a chance to say goodbye to Austin. What happens when her mother is done with research and they go back to Miami? How will people react to her little butterfly ? How will her dad act towards her? Rated T to be safe.
1. Going Back?

**A/N: Hey its me ausllybear13 this is my very first fanfiction ever so I would be glad if you gave me tips on how to be better and try not to hate my story that much but also if you like it then yay! Alright so other than those basics Read & Review if you want to and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. I only on the plot of this story.**

(Ally's POV.)

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been 3 ½ years since I was being forced to leave Miami and live with my mom in Africa. My dad found out and to the airport where I was on the first flight to Africa. believe me I wished I stayed but if I didn't go I would've had to do something horrible, but now she is beautiful and she is so smart so I of course tell her about her father because she would figure out she had one either way she doesn't know who its is because I just describe him to her and yes I know what you're probably think ally you have a daughter?! Who is the father?! Well her father is the best person ever and is my best friend. yup that's right the one and only Austin Moon. I have a nickname for her its little butterfly but I call her name sometimes. I have to go she is calling._

_Sincerely,_

_Ally_

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" I heard her chant while bouncing on the small bed I have in our room. I open my eyes to see a wave of blonde curls, her big brown eyes made you want to melt when you looked at them, and her tanned skin was marvelous. She definitely did not get much from me that's for sure.

"Good morning Amelia" I smiled "would you like breakfast?" I asked as she nodded her head furiously. "Alright what do you want to eat baby girl?" "PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES!" I stood there laughing at the sight of my 3 year old daughter skipping around the room chanting the word like it was her job. "pancakes coming right up but go put on your favorite pretty dress and by the time you come back I'll be done with some very delicious pancakes for you ok?" I told as I walked to the kitchen. With that she left.

As I made breakfast my mom came in with a happy smile on her face "Ally guess what!" she was way too happy so it must be great news, "yea mom?" I said while still looking at the forming batter. "I'm done with my research so we get to go back to Miami!"I went into shock after hearing that, 'oh my goodness we can go back to the place where my friends are?!' 'but what if austin doesn't want a daughter in his life' my head filled with questions that I didn't know the answer to.

"Mom what if he doesn't want her in his life?" I worry "Ally don't think like that of course he'd want your little butterfly its his little butterfly as well" I thought about it for a while and might as well give it a try.

**A/N: Well What do you think? pretty good for a first time writer? I'm not sure how long it is but I'm sorry if it was short and will make it longer next time. I'll will try to write soon but with school and homework I can't make promises. Until next time.**

**- ausllybear13**


	2. Seeing You Again

**A/N: Hey ausllybear13 I decided to put another chapter up because I didn't have other plans and some of you might be confused about chapter one because I was after I read it again so after the diary entree I meant to put NEXT MORNING on it but me being myself I forgot to put that in so I hope that helps. Oh and I know im making ally's dad a bit of a jerk in this story and im sorry I just felt like it might help the story. Sorry for the little rant there but here is chapter 2. :D WARNING! There are cuss words in the chapter. I just wanted to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or the characters because if i did a lot of things would be different on it.**

(Austin's Pov.)

I miss her so much i haven't stopped thinking about her since she left. Why would she just leave? Why didn't she say goodbye? I haven't heard her sing in over 3 years I miss her angelic voice, I miss her hug, I miss her beautiful smile. I haven't even sang a new song in 3 years because everyday I wake up and hope she comes back and i'll keep hoping until she does. I still hang out with Dez and Trish but nothings the same without ally she was and always will be my first love and i will never forget about her.

"Still thinking about her?" a voice startled me "Yea I just miss her so much Dez" " I figured I mean you just stand in the same spot every day doing nothing but thinking about her." Have I? I've never noticed that. I haven't been allowed to sonic boom since Ally left I don't know why but when I entered the store the first day after she left Mr. Dawson got so angry for no reason and told me to get out of his store and never come back because I was the reason his daughter had to leave and that if I ever came back he would not let me live to see the next day so I don't go there anymore.

(Ally's Pov.)

"Mommy how do I look?" Amelia asked while skipping into the room and sitting down to eat the **WHOLE** stack of pancakes. How many can she eat?! "You look beautiful little butterfly" I say as she gets up and twirls around laughing.

"So I've got a surprise for you little butterfly." "What! What! What! tell me tell me tell me please!" She begs. Did i mention she **REALLY** loves surprises unless she has to wait for them, "well nana, you, and I get to go back to Miami where I grew up" I said excitedly "Yay! I can't wait mommy, when are we going?" "tomorrow first thing in the morning so go start packing and the we can go and have fun the rest of the day." "OK!" was all she said before darting off (well as fast as she could) to her little room to start packing what she didn't need help with.

The rest of the day went by pretty good if I may say so myself but its now night time and time for my lit- I mean Amelia to go to sleep. "Mommy will you tell me more about daddy before I go to sleep?" "Sure, go get comfy" I say walking after her.  
"OK so your daddy is blonde just like you and has skin like yours, he is very silly at times but loves to sing and performs at mall concerts, he even performed on times square on new years eve, he loves your mommy very much-" "Mommy? If he loves you so much then why is daddy not with us right now?" When she said that the memories flooded back in.

* Flashback*

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"  
"Im p-" I started to say with tears forming in my eyes but got cut off. "DON'T EVEN ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SLUT I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER BUT YOU'RE JUST AS STUPID AS THE BOY WHO FUCKING GOT YOU KNOCKED UP" and with that I started bawling "SHUT UP YOU DESERVE TO BE TALKED TO LIKE THAT! NOW WHO THE HELL KNOCKED YOU UP?!" he was peeved off at this point. "A-austin" i stated between sobs.

"WE ARE GETTING YOU ON THE FIRST DAMN FLIGHT TO AFRICA SO YOUR MOM CAN DEAL WITH YOU AND THAT LITTLE DEVIL!" "Dad please no-" "IT'S EITHER THAT OR A FUCKING ABORTION YOU'RE DAMN CHOICE!"

*Flashback ends*

"Mommy? why are you crying?" an beautiful voice brought me back to reality. "No reason love, just a bad dream I had the other night that came into my head don't worry ok?" I said hoping it was enough to convince her. she didn't look convinced at first but after a little while she dismissed it "I think we had enough stories about daddy for tonight, goodnight my little butterfly." "Goodnight mommy."

**NEXT MORNING**

(Austin's Pov.)

It's like 12:00 pm right now and I can't bring myself to wake up. 'come on Austin wake up she might come back today we still have hope,' my conscience kept me going most days now so of course I listen to it.

I go to the same spot as I was in the previous day which is the park because it helps me clear my head, but for some reason today felt different it felt better than the other days. As I think about Ally today again something is different because I actually see her. 'am I hallucinating?' I snap out of my thoughts to see a girl whose looks like ally but it can't be her because she is with someone, a child. "Ally?" I call out this girl turns and looks so it must be her. "ALLY!" I shout running over to her engulfing her in a hug, the hug that I've missed for 3 years. I finally feel my heart come back to life and my stomach fills with butterflies and she hugs me back. We stay like that for a while "I've missed you so much Als" I whisper into her hair and reluctantly let go. I look down to see a little girl who looks to be about 2 or 3 years old who is beautiful. I bend to her height "hey there I'm Austin, I'm Ally's best friend what's your name?" She was a little shy at first but after my mentioning of me being her 'best friend' she started to open up to me " I-I'm Amelia" she shyly said "what a pretty name Amelia I like your hair its very curly" she smiles, "thank you I like your hair too its blonde like mine." she said getting used to talking to me. She then looked to Ally, "mommy can I go play on the playground?" 'mommy? Did she call Ally mommy?' "uhmm sure go ahead" I heard Ally whisper to Amelia.

WAIT MOMMY?!

(Ally's Pov.)

"Ally?" I heard Austin ask after Amelia left. "yyyeeeeaaaaa?" I stretched out the word hoping he didn't know yet."Why did Amelia who looks about 3 years old just call you mommy?" 'Shit he figured it out, all well its now or never Ally.' I took a deep breath and let it out.

…...

(Austin's Pov.)

She let out a sigh and started to explain. "Austin, Amelia is my daughter and i know its hard new to take in all at once but…she is your daughter too."

Thats when everything went into place her leaving without telling me,her dad saying it was my fault that she left, why he was so angry,why the little girl is 3 years old, why she looks a lot like me, and why she just called Ally mommy.

…...

**Cliffy! I love those things don't you? Of course you don't lol ok so I'm so sorry to Awkward dinosour99 I read your review after I wrote this whole chapter but that idea is really good maybe I could use it for another story again I'm sorry and thank you for your reviews they mean a lot to me. ok I'll update soon. read & review please it helps me write this story because i get happy when you do ok thank you so much good night! ^.^**


	3. Telling Lester, Mike, and Mimi

**A/N: Hey ausllybear13 here is chapter 3. WARNING! might have cuss words.**

Disclaimer: A&A isn't mine and sadly never will be.

(Austin's Pov.)

"You-Me-Her-Ours-" was all that was able to come out of my mouth. 'Austin you have a little girl go say something other than stutters because you know you're happy!' My conscience is right i am happy i'm more than just happy i'm thrilled but i just can't get my self to move and stop stuttering.

"Austin are you ok? i understand if you don't want her because right now it looks like you don't so i guess i'll just leave." no don't leave i don't want you to leave i want you stay i never wanted you to leave i wanted to say that so badly but i couldn't find the words "Wait! no please don't leave me, never leave me, please i want her too i was just shocked at first." words pouring out of my mouth when they finally let me. "so she's really mine too?" i question as i got closer to her.

"Yes austin she is really yours too." A smile grew wider on my face as i picked her up and spun her around."I HAVE A DAUGHTER!" i yelled with joy. "Mommy! Mommy!" Amelia came running back, i was so happy i had a huge cheesy smile.

(Ally's Pov.)

Austin stands there with a big cheesy grin while my little butterfly comes running over here.  
"Amelia i think its time you're meet your daddy, I know you've only heard about what he looks like and stories about him but this is your daddy okay?" say slowly enough for her to process.

"You're my daddy?" Amelia whispered after a moment of silence. "Yea I know right? i was shocked at first too, but now i can't be any happier." he said with his famous one of a kind smile.

After smiling at him for like 2 minutes she finally squealed with happiness as she hugged him. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

When they finished hugging i had to go to my dads house with Amelia where i unfortunately have to live now. "hey Austin I have to take her to my dads house so i'll be back in a little bit kay?"

"No wait i don't want to lose either of you ever. I'm comming with you." he said while catching up to me seeing as i already started to walk to my moms car.

"you don't have Austin i'll be fine and besides you're parents are probably worried about you since it's almost 5pm now and it gets dark early now." I say trying to be thoughtful and have him not face what i had to once i got there.

"Ally, i don't NEED to i WANT to come with you." awwww was i could think after that, hes such a nice guy.

"Okay fine but i'm just warning you now be careful." Knowing what we got ourselves into.

(Austin's Pov.)

What does she mean by 'i'm warning you now be careful'? "get buckled up my little butterfly." caught me off guard. I look to see ally buckling Amelia up in the backseat. 'why did she call her my little butterfly?' i think but then brush it off 'it was probably just an accident'.

"Do you mind sitting in the back? my mom is gonna drive us." she asks me with those pleading chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"I don't mind at all actually" i calmly mention even though i was super excited i get to sit next to my daughter. Wow that is gonna get some getting used to. ' i can't believe i have a daughter- i can't believe i'm a dad-well of course i believe it she's right there next to me.' i think during our ride there.

Once we got there i could see Ally getting nervous because she was attempting (badly i'd have to say) not to chew her hair. i got Amelia and we walked up to the door where Ally's mom rang the doorbell and told me to stay in the back with Amelia.

When Ally's dad opened the door he had a warm welcoming smile on as we got inside- well that was until he saw Amelia and i anyways.

"Penny? Ally? What is he doing here?! and Who is he holding!" he said getting louder every word. i backed up and held her close. This wasnt good, not one bit.

"uhmm... w-well... A-austin saw me at t-the park with Am-melia and This is m-my daughter Amelia." Ally studdered. She is really nervous.

"WHAT YOU KEPT THAT LITTLE FUCKING MISTAKE?!" He yelled as i stood in front of ally more and covered Amelia's ears so she wouldn't have to here the lies he spoke.

He turned to his wife "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING ABORD THAT THING FROM HER AS SOON AS SHE GOT TO YOU'RE SORRY ASS!" he said back handing her across the face.

What the hell?! He has no right to slap his own wife! i thought getting angrier by the second. He then turns to me and comes up to me.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY?!" He yelled almost snatching Amelia from my grasp.

"IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE YOU GOT TO FUCKING DO IT YOU'RE DAMN SELF NOW GIVE ME THAT DEVIL SO I CAN GIVE IT TO THE FOSTER HOME!" He orders. i quickly turn and give her to Ally who is still behind my and quietly whisper "cover her ears and eyes."

As soon a she did charge at Lester "DONT YOU FUCKING **DARE** CALL MY DAUGHTER A MISTAKE!" i yell throwing punches for almost every word, "SHE NEVER WAS AND DON'T YOU **EVER** TRY AND LAY A FINGER ON HER OR YOU WILL FUCKING REGRET IT!" i shout before lifting him up by the collar on his shirt "Oh and one more thing **NO ONE** and i meant **NO ONE** should **EVER** lay such as a finger on a lady!" i let go and go over to Ally who was calming down an upset Amelia.

" Thank you ." she said without looking up at me. " For what?" " For defending me and my mom and especially Amelia."

"Well he was going to hurt the ones i love, i wouldn't have given another thought about it" i say as Ally's mom comes over to us.

"The police heard everything and are on their way." she mentions as we wait for them.

**1 hour later**

Ally's mom stays at a hotel as we go to my house. i convinced her to stay with me because i don't want to miss more of my daughters life. i told ally to wait by the entrance before my parents meet Amelia. i walk into the kitchen to find my parents sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hi mom, hi dad." i stop right at the start of the table. my parents greeted me.

"So i have something kinda really important i want to tell you about." i say hoping- no pleading they take it ok.

"What is it are you okay?" my mom worried. "You're getting married aren't you?!" my dad says freaking out.

" No no but it's something kinda related to that."

"Okay tell us, we lost you now." my dad says while my mom agrees.

"Uhmm wwweeeeeelllll i have a doiftlur." i say mumbling the last part.

"What?" they both say confused.

"Okay fine i-i have a daughter."

...

**Well what do you thnk? I know terrible ive had writers block for a long time so im sorry i didnt update but tada! Oh and sorry if i made Austin ooc in this one but it was nice he defended them. Oh also there happened to be a lot i guess, my mind trails off sometime and i just wrote it down dont hate to much. One last thing here i have a new writing partner for the story now named AusllyandEClarelover22301 but wont pm me anymore with ideas so yea but still she gets credit too!**

**-ausllybear13 :)**


	4. A Mothers Joy

**A/N: Hey auslly bear here i decided to update for now because i might not be able to later. Thank you so much for the 20 reviews i really am glad you like the story so far. Sorry for not updating but i spent three whole nights finishing this and in the day i go to school till 4pm and when i get home i finish my homework and work on my practice for an audition to get into a performing arts high school so im beyond tired right now. I also am so tired i havent done my project which is infact due tomorrow so im probably faling that class in the morning. here:**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own A&A :(**

(Austin's Pov.)

"What?! How old?! Where?!" My mom smiled, overjoyed .My dad was silent but not for long, i could tell.

"Well she's 3 years old-" "WHAT?!" My dad yelled obviosly shocked by the age.

"Aaaannnnyyyywayyyysss, do you want to meet her?" i ask as my mom rapidly nods her head with a giant smile on her face and my dad standing there with a blank face.

"Hey Ally come on in." I say around the corner, when i turn back around with Ally and Amelia next to me i see the shock on my parents faces.

It took a second or two but my mom squealed before complimenting on how 'she looked a lot like me and 'how beautiful she is' which made me glad she loves my daughter. The only thing that bothers me is that my dad hasent said one word the whole time, not only that but he was glaring at me!

"Can i hold her?" Brought me out of my thoughts as my mom walks up to Amelia , but she hides her head in Ally's shoulder. Well i know who she get that from.

"It's okay" Ally and i both say comforting her, "these are you're other grandparents so theres no need to be shy." Ally whispers to Amelia.

Out of the corner of my eye i see that my dad flinched a little when Ally mentioned 'grandparents'. Why is he so iffy about this? I mean mom's fine with it. It even looks like she's having a great time now that Amelia's warmed up to her.

When i saw mom holding her i smiled, it just looked perfect. i put my arm around Ally, she dosent seem to mind so i keep it there, "her name's Amelia." i mention "yea Amelia Melody Moonis her full name."Ally speaks up for the first time since we went to her dad's house. 'she put Amelia's last name Moon?' i smiled as i thought about it.

"Aww thats so sweet of you to put her last name Moon, Ally." Mom gave Ally a side hug and turned towards dad.

"Mike do you wanna say hi and hold her? She is such a cutie!" Mom Squeals yet again (if you asked me i feel like if she had the chance she would steal my own daughter from me).

My dad hesitated for a moment, " i-i have to go." Then ran out the door.

Mom turns and hands me Amelia, " he probably just needs some time." she shrugs and walks towards Ally.

"Daddy?" My lovely daughter Questions. Over where Ally stands i hear mom whisper to her, "awwww she calls him daddy already?"

I chuckle "yea princess?" Instinctivly came out of my mouth. ' Well her name does sound like a princess's not to mention the fact that she definitely does look like a princess too' i thought.

"I tired." She rubs her eyes, "... Oh yea, mom can Ally and Amelia stay here for a little while, it's not safe for them anywhere else?" i say, protectiveness coming over me as i hope she says yes.

" Yes of course sweetie they're already family here i would love to have them stay!" She clapped her hands happily while going upstairs to go to bed along with us. We grabbed Amelia and Ally's luggage and took them to my room.

(Ally's Pov.)

I'm so tired right now from the day i've had i'm suprised i'm not not tripping on air. "So were are Amelia and i sleeping then?" i question.

"Well in here with me of course i have little bed that i used to have when i was her age so she can sleep on that in here and you can sleep there with me he said pointing to his bed. Is he clueless or something?

"Austin i'm not sleeping in the same bed as you, now please find me somewhere else i can sleep?" i was tired enough already and this is not going to help.

"Ally it's fine c'mon don't worry if you want it can even be just for tonight considering it's... 3am"...3AM! When did i get so late? "Fine! you know what i'm tired and just want to sleep so hurry up" Austin jumped back at my outburst but regrouped himself and went to go get the small bed for our daughter. OUR daughter that was interesting to say.

**Well how was it? im tired so probably not good sorry for the shortness cuz again im oober tired. I think i might just have made Austin's mom a little too happy but all well. Ok Read&Review please thanks so much for the 20 reviews i love all of them! Bye!**

**-ausllybear13**


	5. Just A Hug?

**A/N: Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a long while, I've been busy with school and bossy people and on top of that i didn't get into the performing arts school i wanted! Anyways here is chapter 5 don't hate too much. P.S. Austin and Ally are both 18 now for the ones who wanted to know! -Look at the A/N at the bottom!-**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal i don't own the A&A (sorry i'm kinda grumpy today)**

(Austin's Pov.)

The morning sun shone brightly in my eyes waking me up. As I open my eyes I find my best friend and love of my life, Ally, asleep next to me. I forget about everything as I look at her, 'she looks so sweet and innocent' I think not moving a muscle. Wait a minute... why is ALLY my BEST FRIEND in my bed...with me?! I sit up as fast as possible. I look down, 'phew! I thought something happened but at least I have my PJ's on.' My heart slows down so that I can breath normally. It took me a couple minutes but everything came flooding back to me. I smile widely remembering I have a beautiful daughter. I feel Ally stir a little bit while starting to wake up.

"Good morning." I say looking to my right as I layed back down and put my hands behind my head.

She must have thought the same thing I did, probably because i was in sweatpants and no shirt. She gasped and jumped out of the bed and started rambling words while pacing back and forth.

"Relax, you just slept in the same bed because you were tired ." I said trying to calm her down.

"So you just sleep without and shirt on making me think..." Ally rambled on and on, making me bored. I look to my right when I see something move out of the corner of my eye, I was relieved to find Amelia rubbing her eyes while yawning from just waking up.

"Morning princess," when she see's me a bright smile appears on her adorable little face. "Daddy!" she yelled running over and jumping onto me .

"...And why would you do that to me!? All I do is wake up look over and BOOM there you are smiling and talking to me, I mean don't get me wrong I love the fact that you're smiling and you said good morning to me, infact I really like waking up next to you and everything but still..." Ally kept rambling on. Amelia looks from Ally to me.

"Daddy? Why is mommy acting like that? She scaring me." She said starting to grow a scared expression on her little face.

"Don't worry princess, she just forgot she was sleeping with daddy last night thats all. Watch this!" I get excited and put Amelia on the bed while getting up over to a worried Ally.

"Hey Ally there are pickles downstairs, if you stop talking you can have some while I make delicious pancakes for all of us." She immediately stops talking and moving and turns to me with a smile. Amelia perks up too.

"There are pickles AND pancakes downstairs?!" Amelia asks wide eyed. "Uh yeah, why?" I ask normally and turn to face her.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Amelia yells getting off of the bed and running toward the door.

" Whoa! not so fast." I grab her off the ground before she runs out the door.

"We have to make the pancakes first" she was upset at first but after I mentioned pancakes the the pout on her face turned into the beautiful smile I really love.

"Ok then let's go, I want my pickles!" Ally said pushing us out of the door. Man does she LOVE those pickles.

"Alright, alright, calm down," laughing at her eagerness we went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

As we enter the kitchen, the most amazing smell comes over us. "Is that... PANCAKES?! I feel Amelia squirm, trying to get down, I let her get down and she skips over to where mom is cooking. She stops after walking past the fridge and goes back to face it. "Mommy?" Amelia motions Ally to go over there. "What is it my little butterfly?" Ally bends down and Amelia whispers something in her ear. 'There is the little butterfly thing again, I wonder why she calls her that?' A loud shriek scared me out of my thoughts.

"What happened, are you ok?!" I freak out running over to Amelia.

"Oh i'm fine daddy, I just LOVE pickles!" She takes a bite from her pickle when my mom turns to her and bends down to see eye level with her.

"So you love both pancakes AND pickles sweetie?" Amelia nods and continues to eat her pickle.

"Well it looks like she has both of you guys in her" mom said not looking and us but the delicious fluffy pancakes.

Ally looked down and blushed, Amelia ran to the stairs and began to play and hang on them.

"Princes don't do that please, I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." I must've caught her off guard because she fell.

I ran and without hesitation I jumped and caught her. I turned so that my body would hit the ground. I had some rug burns and scrapes but at least nothing happened to her.

"Oh my god!" Ally comes over to us, "are you ok you're not hurt are you?" Ally takes Amelia from me and checks her first. After analyzing her, Ally turns to me. "Austin are you ok?" Somehow she finds a scratch on my arm, "here let me help you clean that up."Hey -" "Call me Mimi Ally, you're part of the family now remember?" "Ok Mimi can you watch Amelia while I clean Austin up?"

Mom agreed and I followed Ally to the washroom." I sat on the sink while she dabbed my arm with some Alcohol.

After a moment of half awkward and comfortable silence Ally spoke again. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked confused on what she needed to say thank you for.

"Well Amelia would've gotten hurt but you saved her so i'm thanking you," she said not looking me in the eyes.

"I'd do anything and everything to protect her and keep her safe... I just feel something overprotective in me when it comes to either you or Amelia." I confess. She stops dabbing the no longer bleeding scratch, she takes a minute but looks at me afterwards.

She just got up, and smiled a got off the sink and looked down at her. She wraps her arms around my neck and I instinctively wrap my arms around her waist. I was lost in my own happy world after that.

**A/N: So what do you think it took my 6 days total to write this so three days of writers block and homework and three days of writing it up.**

**So i was thinking of doing a character question thing so if you want to ask any of the characters that are in the story so far a question about what they think about something or someone just review and ask away :)**

**Read and Review please your review keep me writing this story!**

**- ausllybear13**


	6. Trish And An Almost Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in a LONG time but great news! i've decided to update because it is my very late valentines day gift to you my lovely readers. :) anyways go read this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own A&A but I don't so sad day for me. (not really)**

-RECAP-

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked confused on what she needed to say thank you for.

"Well Amelia would've gotten hurt but you saved her so i'm thanking you," she said not looking me in the eyes.

"I'd do anything and everything to protect her and keep her safe... I just feel something overprotective in me when it comes to either you or Amelia." I confess. She stops dabbing the no longer bleeding scratch, she takes a minute but looks at me afterwards.

She just got up, and smiled a got off the sink and looked down at her. She wraps her arms around my neck and I instinctively wrap my arms around her waist. I was lost in my own happy world after that.

-RECAP-

(Ally's POV.)

I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. Heat was radiating off of his body. It was nice because I'm cold. It felt like only seconds had passed by while we hugged.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you ok?" Little Amelia stood in the the doorway with a Sock Monkey dragged behind her. Austin still held me by the waist, I liked it so I didn't say anything to him.

"Yea we're just fine, why?" Austin looked down at me, his eyes were filled with happiness and...love?

"Well you guys were hugging for 5 minutes now." Mimi said coming into view from around the corner.

"Really?" I looked at Austin who was smiling at me. I look back to see Mimi smirk while leaving."Will you play with me daddy?" Amelia asked getting impatient.

"Oh... um...sure sorry princess." Austin snapped out of it. I'm not sure what he snapped out of but he came back. He let go of me. I miss the heat now that the cold came rushing back.

"YAY!" Amelia was happy again and started jumping and dancing around.

"Okay, you better start running because...the tickle monster is going to get you!"Amelia started to laugh and scream while running away from Austin who was running after her but a little slower so she would think that she runs fast. Wow I never knew Austin was gonna be really good at this. when did he become a better parent than I am?

Anyways, I need to go and tell Trish I'm back in town. I feel like I should at least tell her I'm back because I left and even though she is my best friend I didn't even tell her.

"Hey Austin? Do you think we should visit Trish?" Am I still in the bathroom? I should probably leave now.

"Well do you want to?" I walk into the living room and see Austin playing princess tea party with Amelia. He has a tiara and pink nails with a fluffy pink (and i mean bright pink) Boa. It was too funny. I couldn't resist taking a picture of him with my phone.

"Hey! You better delete that." Austin joked getting closer to me. "And what if I don't?" I challenged backing away every step he took closer.I was backed into a corner and he was up against me, looking down at me. i stared at his eyes and for one quick second I saw his eyes quickly flicker down at my lips and back up to my eyes again.**(1)** He started to lean in but before he was able to kiss me I (stupidly) interrupted by speaking. "Do you think I should call Trish or should we go and surprise her?"I mentally slapped myself for that.

'STUPID! WHY DID YOU TALK ?! DON'T EVEN LIE YOU KNOW YOU WANTED IT JUST AS MUCH AS HE DID SO WHY WOULD YOU BLOCK IT LIKE THAT?!' I yelled at myself.

"ALLY!" Austin yelled waving a hand in front of my face. He was straight up again. 'Thanks to you!' my mind yelled."What? Sorry I was thinking, what did you say?" I felt embarrassed.

"Well, i said that I think we should surprise her because you know you're her best friend and she'd be glad to see you."

"Well ok then, when should we go?" I ask moving from the corner to the living room where Amelia was standing waiting with the same big silly smile Austin has when he is happy or excited.

"We should probably go after I change back into Austin Moon." He gestured toward the princessy outfit he was wearing.

" Aw but you look so darn cute with that on." I teased as he just rolled his eyes and mumbled a quick 'be back' while heading towards the stairs.

"So little butterfly are you ready to meet one of mommy's best friends?" I sat with the beautiful princess drinking "tea"."YEA!" My little butterfly yelled enthusiastically.

"Ok i'm back and i got **MOST** of the princess stuff off." Austin shows his still pink nails. i stifle a giggle and turn to Amelia.

"Ok go get your sweater and lets go." Amelia takes off her purple Boa and grabs her white sweater that goes with her baby pink summer dress and her silver tiara. I help her with her sweater and we leave.

Amelia fell asleep as soon as we got in the car so while we drove there we just listened to the radio. Halfway there the song No Ordinary Day by of course Austin Moon came on.

Once we got there I went to the the back door of Austin's car and gently woke my little girl up.

Before I rung the doorbell I turned and fixed Amelia's curly long blonde hair and straightened her tiara. austin took her hand and I took a deep breath. I rung the bell and couple seconds later the door swung open.

"Hey Trish." I said shyly. It took a little bit but she smiled brightly after probably contemplating whether it was actually me or not.

"Oh My Gosh! Ally it's you! How have you been?!" Trish pulled me into a bear hug but let me go shortly after.

"Oh and I see you came with Austin thats really great!" When she saw Austin's extended arm she followed it to my baby girl.

"And who's this little cutie?" Trish smile to Amelia who shyly smiled back.

"Wait come in, it maybe September but it is still chilly out." We all walk inside and sit on the couch. I sit next to Austin who has Amelia sitting on his lap. I glance of to him and he give me a warm reassuring smile.

"Well, to answer your... um...q-question this is Amelia, Amelia Melody Moon to be exact.

**. . .**

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Eh? Read and Review please oh and one last thing if i get 40 reviews i SWEAR i will put up another chapter at 3:00 pm or sooner today since it is currently 2:23 am right now.**

**(1): This actually happened to me with my very best guy friend i was trying to get my phone back and we were so close together. i was looking at his eyes and his eyes flickered down to my lips and back up again i freaked out and booked it out of there.**

**-ausllybear13**


	7. Talks and Dez

**A/N: Hey okay so I didn't get 40 reviews until later in the day so i didnt update at 3 pm. but I also didn't say I wouldn't still update today so lucky you! :) any ways aren't I just so nice?**

**Austin: Nice? You told me there would be pancakes!**

**Me: Yea well I lied, ok on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A but I do for now have Austin with me. :)**

(Austin's POV)

There is one word to describe Trish's face, priceless. It's so hard not to laugh but I have to be serious. Ok I can at least smile.

"Is she…" Trish looked between Amelia and I. "My daughter? Yea" I say.

"And Ally is…" "her mother." Ally finished. Trish just looked at all of us for a while until she finally spoke again.

"So you guys-" "yep" we both said quickly. When did this get so awkward? I swear you could actually feel the awkwardness in the room. Even Amelia felt it because she tried to start a conversation.

"So you're Twish?" She squirms and I let her go. She goes over to Trish. "You're really pretty just like my mommy." Trish smiles, "thank you, you know your very pretty too. You look just like your daddy."

After that we just talked for awhile until it was lunch time. "Daddy?" Amelia turns to face me.

"Yea princess?" I kneel down to see eye level with her. In the back I hear whispers of 'awes' and 'adorable'. I smile, they are loud.

"I hungry" it was lunch time anyway so why not go eat? I turn to look at Ally, her beautiful smile Brightens the room.

"Ally wanna go get some food at the mall? Maybe we can buy some things there for Amelia." She nods and starts to say goodbye to Trish. I pick Amelia up and wait for Ally to be ready.

Once we got to the malls we grabbed each if Amelia's hand and started to look around at all the stores that caught our eye. One store was little tots and Ally of course decided we were going to buy new clothes for Amelia, I paid of course. We ended up buying a white tutu, a yellow short sleeved shirt, and a little flower hair pin. We also bought a pink tutu, a black short sleeve, and a pink ribbon necklace with a key and lock on it. Lastly we got a green tutu, a grey tank top with a white over shirt, and a silver star necklace. After that we just had to pass by a shoe store and Ally wanted shoes for Amelia and she ended up getting pink skater shoes (I picked that one out), green converse, and yellow high tops.

We finally sat down and ate at mini's when my phone rang. Dez was calling me so I answered.

Dez: **bold.** Austin: _italics_

**Hey buddy how's it going?**

_Great Ally's back!_

**That's great, hey you guys wanna come over and we can play video games in my basement?**

_Um let me ask_

"Hey Dez wants to know if we can go over to his house later do you wanna?" I ask Ally.

"Yea, oh and ask him if I can invite Trish." I nod and put the phone back up to my ear.

_She said its cool with her and she wants to know if she can invite Trish._

**Yea I guess. I gotta go the I need to feed the octopus see ya later Austin!**

_Ok bye Dez._

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Are you sure we wanna bring Amelia with us?" I ask Ally.

"Yea we have to tell him anyways so might as well get it out of the way now." She said grabbing Amelia's white fluffy sweater.

"Okay well lets go then." I say zipping up Amelia's sweater. and we head out the door to Dez's house.

It's pretty chilly out so we hurry to the door and knock on the door.

it opens and Trish appears.

"Hey Trish wheres-" "He is in the living room c'mon." Trish interrupts me. we go inside and see Dez sitting in corner crouched in a ball looking scared.

"Trish what did you do to him." "Oh calm down Ally he just annoyed me so I smacked some sense into the red headed wackadoodle."

"She did far worse things than that!" Dez shouts from the corner but quickly goes back.

"If you don't stop talking I will personally shove-" i interrupted her before she can say something.

"HEY! Not in front of my Daughter." I warn Trish turns and looks at me for a second before smiling.

"Whoa! nice parenting skills Austin." She nods her head in approval. Dez gets up and comes over her looking confused.

"Wait one second what do you mean by parent Trish?" Uh-oh i forgot we didn't tell Dez about Amelia. I can see Ally thought the same thing because she looked worried.

"Don't you get it you wackadoodle! That little adorable girl is their daughter" Trish gestured toward all of us.

"OHHHH! I get it now." He said smiling at us, "but one question, where do kids come from?" All of our eyes widen and we look at each other.

"NOT IT!" "NOT IT!" The girls say, "NOT IT! man!" I just so happen to be the last to say it. so i turn to Dez.

"Okay Dez, how about we go into the other room and have a talk," and we head to the other room.

**(sorry don't want to go into detail)**

We came back into the room that the girls where in. Dez was staring at Ally like she was crazy. For the rest of our time there we talked played and laughed after that until around 8:00 PM WHEN Amelia fell asleep and everyone decided to call it a night.

"Well i should get going we have school in the morning." Trish stands and stretches. Wait it's Sunday already? Wow time went by fast.

"Yea we better go too I have to get my schedule tomorrow so i have to wake up early." Ally says getting up with Amelia in her arms.

"Wait Ally your going back to Marino High?" Trish asks getting excited.

"Yea, well we really gotta go see you guys tomorrow?"Ally questions with a smile. They nod and we head home. once we get to my room Ally stops. "Okay, since there is no where else for me to sleep Ill sleep here but don't freak me out like this morning. Oh and tomorrow we have to drop Amelia off at Dare Care before we go to school." Amelia has to go to Dare Care?

"Right ok well goodnight." I said getting into bed after tucking Amelia in. "Goodnight Austin."

**A/N: 2 stories in a day *self five* so review and who ever is m 45 reviewer will get asked a very important question for the next chapter that I will hopefully get in tomorrow after school. So Review please! p.s. hey guys if you want to see the outfits look o n my profile page.  
**

**Austin: Yea?**

**Me: Here are your pancakes.**

**Austin: PANCAKES! Isn't she nice people?**

**- ausllybear13**


	8. School!

**A/N: Hey guys I've decided to give you another chapter. so my 45th reviewer was ****Joy** **but since she can't be PM'd the next one is ****Emmalt****! She gets credit for helping me with this chapter! Anyway here I don't know why I'm not focusing right now. P.S Where are you guys coming from, like who is telling you to read this story? Not that I'm not grateful for you lovely readers i just wanna know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Austin: Yea she really doesn't ( I don't know if I should be glad or not)**

**Ally: I think she's nice.**

**Me: Aw thank you Ally**

**Austin:You just say that because she gave you pickles.**

**Me: Ok enough, time to read the story!**

(Ally's POV)

Waking up usually isn't hard for my but today it was for some reason. I had a mini heart attack when I got up for the same reason as yesterday but at least today I can remember why I was there. I think I am starting to get used to this.

After I was done getting ready in my black long sleeve, skinny jeans, and pink and black skater shoes I woke Amelia up and started getting her ready in her adorable green and silver outfit we bought yesterday. I told her to wait while I got Austin up.

"Hey Austin..." I whispered nudging him a bit. He mumbled something I didn't hear and continued to sleep. "Austin it's time to wake up..." I giggle. "No, my Ally" he mumbles as he grabs my hand and pulls me down onto the bed and wrapped his arm around me securing it so that even if I tired I wouldn't be able to move.

"C'mon Austin we are going to be late for for school you can hug me later" I try to get him to get up but he doesn't budge, "...Austin if you let me go and get ready I'll give you a surprise." I bargained with him and it seemed to work because he opened his eyes, let go of me, and got up in a matter of three seconds. I smiled and led Amelia downstairs so Austin could get ready. After we were all fed and ready we grabbed our things and left to the Daycare center, after that were headed to school. We got to school early so I decided to go to the main office while Austin headed to his locker.

After I got my schedule and locker number i went to see where it was.

(Austin's POV)

I go to my locker and start putting my things in my backpack when Stephanie (her locker just so happens to be next to mine) turns to me and starts giggling for no reason. I glance at her and quickly go back to looking for one of my books. "Austin you hair is messed up, its adorable," she tries to start a conversation. "Um thanks?" I questioned trying to find the book faster so I could leave, she always was trying to flirt and be with me, I didn't know why.

"Do you want me to fix it for you?" She practically begged for me to say yes but unfortunately I didn't like most people touching my hair.

"Nah it's ok the way it is" I answered taking another glance at my locker. The book can wait, I have to leave before Stephanie decides to try anything else. I close my locker and turned around to head toward my class but stop when I see Ally headed towards me.

"Hey can you help me find my locker Austin? It's number 395" she wondered showing me the locker number.

"Hey that's actually right next to mine" I spoke turning back to my locker. I turned to my left and put in the combo she showed me earlier.

She started to giggle after that while putting in her things, "what's so funny?" I question as she turns to me. "Your hair is all messed up… it's cute" she shyly admits. I smirk "thanks I try" I fake brag as I dramatically flick my hair to the side. " you have a little piece of hair…um… sticking out of place." She said and without me answering she started to put it back into place.

What? I said I had a problem with **MOST **people touching me my hair, most doesn't apply to Ally. Behind me I hear a locker slam shut hard and an shriek along with stomps down the hall. Well I guess Stephenie didn't like what she saw but all well.

After checking Ally's schedule and figuring out she has almost every class as me, we head off to our first class of the day.

**IN CLASS**

"Wait so you were chased by a screaming seven year old?" Ally chuckled trying to control herself.

"It wasn't my fault, and I even offered to buy her a new ice cream with more flavors but y'know she didn't like me that much." I muttered hoping she wouldn't notice me trying to save myself from embarrassment.

_**BRING**_**!**

When the teacher comes in I get off of a random desk and sit next to Ally. As the teacher teaches us pre-calculus.**(1)** I daydream for most of our classes until lunch time.

"So Ally how has you you're first day back been? I mean I know I've been in some of your classes but still.." Trish chatted with Ally while Dez and I talked about how it was terrible that we had to take health because we needed credits.

(Ally's POV)

While heading to Health class I decided to stop at my locker and grab some things so I could leave sooner."

"HEY ALLY!" I hear Dez yell, I turn to him to see him waving like crazy. "HEY ALLY WHERE IS CUTE LITTLE AMELIA?" My eyes widen 'why is he mentioning her, and here? not that i don't want to talk about her it's just I was kinda hoping that I wouldn't have to worry about that.' I thought as he jogs over here.

"W-what do you mean?" I stutter trying not to get anymore attention from others who were starting to stare.

"I'm talking about Amelia y'know your daughter." Dez practically shouts.

"No say it louder I insist" I say sarcastically while crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. Dez being Dez didn't get my hint to shut up and was about to yell it before I glared at him.

"don't say it and just leave." I growled not knowing what I was doing. He grew scared and left.

I looked to my right and saw that girl, the one that has her locker next Austin's, smirk at me. I chose to leave and started to head towards my class.

"*cough* slut *cough*" most people walked past me doing that the whole way to health.

Finally I was at my classroom and went straight to the teacher. "Hi I'm Ally, where do I sit?" I ask trying to let all those rude comments leave my mind.

" hello Ally I'm Mrs. Chambers, nice to meet you, you will be sitting next to Mr. Moon over there and here is what we have been talking about." Well at least I have Austin in this class.

**BRINGG!**

"Okay class today you will all be assigned a partner and a baby to take care of for 2 weeks-"**(2)** "I'm sure Ally knows how to do that." Someone in class butts in and the whole class except Austin, Trish, and Dez laugh. "Anyways, since some of you aren't fully capable of taking care of a child I paired you up by your strengths, here are the list of people."Mrs. Chambers read.

" Jessie and Sammy, Jerrica and Larry, Robert and Katherine, Taylor and Nate, Jimmy and Alex, Austin and Ally, Victoria and James, Stacy and Nicolas, and Lastly Trish and Dez." Mrs. Chambers finishes.

"Wait what?!" Trish and Dez both yell at the same time.

"I'm sorry not that I have a problem with your arrangements but I have a problem with you arrangements." Trish replies getting angry.

"Yea are you really sure you want to put a baby with two people who are sooner or later kill each other?" I question the teacher.

"Well that's part of this assignment, you and your partner can't fight with each other and they have to work together to take care of the baby." The teacher simply states.

"Okay class so figure out a name for a boy and a girl because you will be given a random gendered baby so be ready."

"Hey Ally looks like you're going to have another one to take care of, little miss whore can do this easily?" Someone is going to get hurt soon and it's not going to be by me.

Austin is angry and you could tell, "so Ally what names do you have in mind?" Austin tries to control himself.

"We'll if its a boy I was thinking Alexander." I suggest.

"I like it, if its a girl we could name her Evangeline." Austin suggests after thinking a while.

"That's a great name Austin, I think you getting the hang of this." I say patting his back.

"Of course **you** would say that." Someone else smirks at us from the same back part of the room.

"OH SHUT UP!" Austin snaps, luckily this is our last class of the day.

"Okay class lets start with the left side if the room, Austin and Ally since you two are the first table you get a… boy congrats what is his name?" Mrs. Chambers asks while handing us a baby doll wrapped in a yellow blanket and hat. The baby is inside a baby carrier.

"Alexander." We simultaneously say looking at the little realistic doll.

"Alexander, very nice." The teacher hands everyone else's baby out and started to talk again, "okay so the baby will act like a live baby, I have generously got you a carrier/car seat and diaper bag so you guys better be grateful."she jokes, "in the diaper bag there is a diapers and two bracelets, on both bracelets are how you find out what the baby wants when it cries, you have the rest of the essentials in the bag. Now leave, I'm giving you the rest of the period off." We all cheered and started to leave.

Stephanie(I recently learned her name) comes up to me at my locker, " hey I how's this slutty bitch doing?" She smirks.

Austin slams his locker shut and pick up the carrier, " c'mon Ally let's go, **now **please." I quickly follow him as we head towards the doors.

"Hey Ally I have a question." A guy said. I turn to see a guy standing close behind me. "Who's the baby daddy? Did he leave you for being a hoe?" He starts to laugh. That's when Austin had enough. He gave the carrier to me and knocked him to the ground. After a few hits Austin backed off.

"Never call Ally that you got it Adam?!" Austin growled. Adam (just learned his name) smirked, "why are you defending her? What is the kid yours or something?" Adam joked around.

"Yea in fact so why don't you shut the hell up and leave." Austin barked at him. It was freaky how everyone in the room gasped.

"Yea that's right I have a daughter any of you got a problem with it?!" Austin shouted out.

"No one? Good." He finally calmed down, grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

**A/N: hey guys so I'm finally done with this chapter it took me a while. So thanks to Thatsmee21 for giving me the names Stephanie and Adam. Those two are my OC that I needed for this story. **

**And check out Thatsme21's fanfiction: Lost Without You. Help support her on her first ever story.**

**(1): I don't know, I just guessed they had this.**

**(2): I don't know how long they do that for.**

**Austin: I stole ausllybears computer so yea hi nici!**

**Ally: Give back her computer Austin we have to go soon.**

**Me: Maybe not, anyway gotta go do homework bye!**

**-ausllybear13**


	9. A night with Alexander

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm late on updating I'm not feeling very well and maybe if I get a sick day i can update again tomorrow but other than that here is the newest chapter. Oh and I've got an awesome new boyfriend We've been best friends and he did two things 1: he compared our relationship to Austin and Ally's (before we went out) and 2: He made an Austin and Ally reference. He is the best boyfriend!**

**Ally: Aw! I love love!**

**Austin: Yea...hehe...about that.**

**Me: Help no time for talking Austin these lovely readers gotta read my story, you can tell Ally at the end. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: Same old thing but I hope to be at least on Disney Channel one day.**

(Austin's POV)

'Whoever said anything about that I'm gonna kill them! They cannot just do that to Ally! Seriously who would want to do that to sweet little Ally?! Now she is getting bullied at school. Well not anymore because I won't let it happen, if they wanna get to Ally they are gonna have to go through me first.' My mind races with thoughts.

When we get to my car Ally installs the carrier in the back middle seat and then puts Amelia's car seat on the left back seat, then we go and pick up Amelia at Daycare.

As we get to the Daycare Alexander starts to cry. Ally goes in the back to see what the matter is while I go grab Amelia.

"Hi I came to pick up Amelia Melody Moon." I stated to the front desk lady."Okay one moment she will be right out." The lady left and moments later came back with my adorable little girl.

"Here she is, have a good day!" the lady smiled. We walked back to the car and ally was in front again which meant Alex calmed down.

When I buckled Amelia in she saw Alex, "Who that?" She asks. "Oh princess that's a baby doll mommy and daddy have to take care of for school." I respond with a smile. "Oh, ok" She stated we got back home we saw that Ally's mom was there.

"Hi honey how's it going?" Her mom cheerfully said to Ally, they haven't seen me yet.

"Hi Austin" She quickly glances at me, right after both my mom and Penny stare at my and then the carrier.

Great.

"Austin honey where did you get that carrier from- no don't answer that, what's in it is a better question to ask." Mom says as Penny looks concerned.

"A baby," I state nonchalantly while sitting down and taking Alex out of the carrier. They are relieved when they see its a fake baby.

"Austin Monica Moon don't scare me like that!" Mom yells putting her hands on her hips. The yelling made Alex cry again.

"Oh no little buddy it's ok shh it alright I've gotcha." I say getting up and walking around a little. After little Alex here calms down I turn to mom, "mom!" I yell-whisper "he gets upset if it's to loud." I explain.

"You certainly handled that well Austin, good job your a great father. Too young but good father." Mom happily chimes.

"So what did you name him?" Penny questions as I sit down next to Ally who takes him from me. "Alexander" we simultaneously say.

"Alex for short." Ally speaks up looking at her mom.

"Oh mom do you mind sleeping with Amelia in your room? The teacher says that Alex might cry at night and I don't want Amelia to have to wake up that much too." I explain to my mom.

"Sure honey I'll be glad to" she mentions. I look over to Amelia and she looked bored. "Hey princess do you wanna go to the park, just you and me?" I question with a smile, her smile is like Ally's because it is it brightens up everything around her. I turn to Ally, " I mean if that's okay with you." She nods, "just don't be to long 'Kay?" I nod,stand up, and grab Amelia's hand.

(Ally's POV)

"So...Austin is a pretty good dad huh." Mom nudges me smiling, "yea better than I thought actually." I admit blushing a little.

"Aw! You like him don't you!" Mom and Mimi both went all mushy with 'aw' and 'adorable' but then they start chanting 'Ally likes Austin and Austin likes Ally'. "Guys if you continue you aren't gonna get anything from me." I say starting to get up, "no stay we wanna here everything." They plead.

"Okay fine I'll tell you, ok so..." I start to explain everything.

**LATER ON AT NIGHT**

"Hey Austin you ready to go to bed now?" I say after tucking Amelia into the bed in Mimi's room. " thanks again Mimi" I say smiling a grateful smile. "Hey it's really no problem Ally." "Okay oh and by the way I didn't get a chance to say thank you to Mike for letting me stay, where is he?" I ask looking around. "Oh he said he was going to stay late at work so he can get some extra money or something like that." I nod and leave with Austin and Alex.

"Ok Ally well goodnight." He says slipping under the covers. "Night Austin, even though we might not even sleep tonight" I say and turn off the lights.

**2:32am**

"Ally baby's crying" Austin sleepily says. "No, you get to experience taking care of a baby now so good luck." I murmur and drift back to sleep.

**3:15am**

"Austin, baby." I accidentally slap him across the face. I got the other time baby wake up times and now I'm super tired. He was so tired he didn't even care about that, he just got up and tried to get Alex to sleep again.

After that almost every hour or so Alex would cry, and finally at around 6:50 am we got him to calm the fuck down. Unfortunately we still had to go to school.

**A/N:Alright I'm going to stop it here I'm tired g'night!.**

**Austin: But I need to say something.**

** Me: I SAID G'NIGHT!**

**Austin: goodnight! (help me)**

**-ausllybear13**


	10. MIKE?

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't been able to update lately, I was really tired and I got the story uploaded 1 minute before midnight. So yesterday my boyfriend and I went bowling, it was really fun and we might just go see "Oz the Great and Powerful" with another couple people on the 17th! Anyway, enough about me on to the story.**

**Me: So what did you want to say Austin?**

**Austin: Oh...um...I don't remember anymore.**

**Ally: You said said you wanted to say something to me?**

**Austin: Oh yea ok so...**

**Me: No time anymore! maybe at the end Austin.**

**Austin: You said that last time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A but I do own this plot!**

(Ally's POV)

**"**Austin come on get up and get ready." I say irritated from the 2 hours of sleep I had. Well I mean Austin also only had 2 hours of sleep. "No let me sleep Ally." I sigh, "Austin if you don't get up by the count of 3 I will personally drag you out of bed, let you hit the ground **hard**, and pour ice water on you." I start getting aggravated with every word that comes out making me sound meaner than I want to at the moment. As soon as I said that last word his eyes widened in terror and he jumped up out of bed to start quickly getting ready. "I'm glad you you see it my way." I smirk.

I go down stairs with Alex and see Mimi and Amelia eating already. 'Why has Mike not been here? I haven't seen him in 2 days, that's starting to get weird.' I think before I hear Austin trudge down the stairs with Alex.

"Oh, hi guys," Mimi stifles a laugh when she sees us. "So how'd last night go?" She starts to laugh along with Amelia. I roll my eyes and turn to talk to Austin before I see why they are partly laughing.

"Hey Austin?" I say trying not to laugh. "hm?" Austin answers eyes almost all the way closed, I take Alex from Austin. "Are you sure you wanna go to school like that?" He slowly nods his head. "Why?" he mumbles, "Well I was just wondering because-" *yawn.* "-you have your underwear outside of your jeans." *yawn*

He looks down and back up, his face is redder than a cherry. He quickly runs back upstairs, after a couple seconds we start cracking up and he comes down. "Oh yeah, Ally you might want to check your makeup before we leave." He smirks. My eyes widen as he snickers, I pull out my pocket mirror to see my makeup smeared everywhere. I fix it up in a matter of seconds. He looks in shock, "how'd you-" "when you need to quickly do things you learn." I interrupt.

"Okay c'mon let's go, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry up." I say putting Alex in his little carrier thing. "Oh Ally I can take care of Amelia until you guys come back from school." She happily said, "are you sure Mimi? 'Cause we can totally take her to Daycare." She smiled with so much happiness it was hard to not say no so I caved. "Alright well we better go then." We leave to the care.

" Are you sure you can drive? You look like you haven't slept in like a decade." I say looking more worried than I should be.

As we arrive at school we started going to our classes. The same classes…with a whiny constantly complaining austin, kill me now.

"So who can tell me why a lot of people have babies in class?" The teacher asked clueless. "We'll we have this project for health-" "we just need to take care of them for 2 weeks then we are free of them," I interrupt Austin. "Alright then…" the teacher turns back and starts his lesson again.

I think I fell asleep because someone whacked me in the back of the head. "ALLY!" I heard Trish yell, "WHAT?!" I screamed back. "Class is over c'mon now before I ditch you and Austin." She pointed towards a sleeping Austin, Trish was holding Alex and and Sophia (their baby girl). I walk over to Austin. "Hey Austin?" I shake him a little bit, "Austin...c'mon we need to go to our second class." I say barely over a whisper. He mumbles but starts to get up. I go over to Trish and she gives me Alex.

Once we get to class the teacher gives us our sheet and tell us to sit down. In the middle of class someone came on the intercom. "Will the student in ' class please go down to the health room?" We get up and trudge there.

Once we take our seats the teacher starts laughing, "Well don't you look refreshed." "_Anyways_, since I knew you'd all be tired I called you here to tell you that you guys get the rest of the day off!" We all cheered and started to leave the school grounds.

When we get home Mimi was starting to leave with my little butterfly. "Hey what are you guys doing back from school so early?" "The health teacher let us have the rest of the day off." Austin explained to his mom. "Oh okay well you guys rest and I can take Amelia for the day," His mom happily said. We nodded, went inside, and flopped onto the couch after Austin put the carrier facing the T.V.

I glance at him, "What? I thought he could watch T.V. with us?" 'Same old Austin' I think chuckling and rolling my eyes. We turned on the T.V. but fell asleep soon after.

(No One's POV)

What Austin and Ally didn't know is that soon after they fell asleep Austins dad came back home.

**...**

**A/N: Okay sorry for not updating, I have two great reasons for that though. The first is the I have TCAP this week so I was reviewing what I knew, and two is that I typed this chapter up Sunday but I closed my laptop and didn't come back until today and when I was about ready to upload it my computer froze so since I forgot ton back it up I wrote it down all over again. Okay so follow me on Tumblr if you have one, it's ausllybear and You can message me anytime with random questions. (Icon looks the same as this one)  
**

**The outfits they wear are on my profile page!**

**Austin: Can I say it now?**

**Me: How about you say it later 'cause I wanna go on Tumblr... now leave me be please!**

**Austin: But... I wanna say it!**

**Me: NOT NOW! I'M FEELING FEELINGS!  
**

**-ausllybear13 **


	11. Trouble

**A/N: Hi sorry for the delay in update, I have had some trouble with my boyfriends super crazy ex and yeah but on the bright side I got some really nice flowers with a card in it saying how beautiful I was from my boyfriend!**

**Ally: Aww! That is too sweet!**

**Austin: Yea… (even though I bought some for Ally)…very nice of him.**

**Me: I know!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Austin and Ally but I wish I did.**

(Ally's POV)

"WHAT?! ANOTHER ONE?!" Someone yelled scaring Austin and I awake.

"Oh, hi dad." Austin yawned. "When did you guys get another kid!" He exclaimed, 'he isn't a happy camper huh?'

"Dad calm down-" "I'm not going to calm down!" Of course Alex would cry, now of all times.

"No Alex please don't cry again" I go over to calm him down. "Now look what you did!" Austin yelled back, "

(Austin's POV)

"Now look what you did!" I yelled back at dad. "Well why the hell would you get another kid? You made a stupid mistake, and Ally sould still have her dad and not have a little kid following her around damnit!" He yelled straight back 'did he seriously just say that to me in my face?!'

"Why do you keep saying that Amelia is a mistake?! She isn't, in fact she is the second best thing that has ever happened to me. You wanna know the first one? That's Ally, she is one of the most important people in my life and she is everything to me!" I confesed. By the end of my little rant my face was as red as a tomato.

I walked over to Ally and grabbed her hand and she grabbed the carrier while my dad was still yelling at us. We walked straight out of that place and before we left I shouted "oh and by the way, we had to take care of a doll for health class." We didn't look back at the house, we just put the carrier in the car and derive to the hotel Ally's mom was staying at.

When we got there I called mom to tell her to bring Amelia here "… and that is why Amelia has to come here after you guys are done hanging out." I explained over the phone.

"…yeah I guess I will today since I was gonna anyway…mhm ok it'll be a nice one…yea you can 'cause your one of the best grandmas to her…ok love you too bye" I hang up to see Ally looking interested, "what do you have to do today?"um Oh nothing I can um do it tomorrow, I wanna watch movies with you today!" I try and change the subject. "I'm not convinced but i'll just get it out of you later." She starts walking over to the couch to sit down. I sit down and she leans on me in one of those couple sitting watching a movie kinda way.

After picking a random movie and getting bored of it we start to talk, "did you really mean what you said to your dad about me being one of the most important people in your life?" She looks up at me with those big doe eyes "of course I did and that will never change" I smirk down at her, we looked back at the movie for a little while longer. "Why did you move to Africa? I mean like why didn't you just tell me?" I asked looking for a truthfull answer "…well I wanted to but my dad really didn't give me any other choice, well he did but that was to abort the baby and I didn't want to do that so it was basically my only choice" she stated. "Ok"

(No ones POV)

and just like that Austin and Ally watch their movie and slowly fell asleep cuddled next to each other, Ally's head resting peacefully on Austin's chest and Austin's face hiding in Ally's brown hair.

**A/N: Okay that is it for tonight guys, I'm sorry if it was too short I can't tell right now. I am so proud of Ross for winning the KCA best actor, and I still have to deal with a crazy ex stalker who just so happened to love to my cooking class and on my baking team so she gets to be in the same kitchen with me and knifes. Oh and did mention most of our team is gone almost all the time? So which me luck.**

**Me: yea Austin and Ally are both asleep (like the way I described in my story) so shh!**

**-ausllybear13**


	12. Uh Oh!

**A/N: Hi I'm back, you guys are so great I wanted to give you another chapter! (this one might be short too) I can't believe that on only one chapter I got the highest amount of viewers 1.44k as of like a while ago. I am so happy so here! Give credit to Thatsmee21 she helped me a lot with the idea of this chapter.  
**

**Me: Hey Austin I'll make you a deal.**

**Austin: Yeah?**

**Me: If you can remember what you were going to say you can say it out loud, Kay?**

**Austin: Are you kidding me?! I'm never gonna remember anymore! Ugh, fine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…yet mwahaha!**

(Austin's POV)

I woke up to the most beautiful girl in the world laying her head against my chest. 'Just wow… she is so gorgeous!' No doubt my mind was right but I just keep thinking that this is all a dream and that when I wake up non of this ever happened and Ally and I are still at that same piano in the practice room. It's all real though.

"Well look who's finally awake." Mom whispers to me with Amelia asleep in her arms. I smile at her and my daughter.

"So mom, I'm really sorry for having you bring Amelia here instead of home." I apologized to my mom. "Why did you want me to come here anyway?" She wonders but then goes back to humming a song to Amelia.

"Well dad and I got into a huge fight over my family and he said something that made me mad so after defending us we left and came here." I explained without the hand gestures so I wouldn't wake my Ally up.

"Oh ok, well I'm glad that you stood up for the people you love." She smiled and put Amelia down on the bed.

"Y'know She is so beautiful." I whisper to myself while looking down at my Ally. I guess my mom heard me because she responded to me. "I can tell she is special to you," mom smirked looking at me. I smiled even bigger than before and continued to look at Ally.

"She is more than special, she is like my whole world, if she hadn't of come back I don't know what I would've done." I finally look up at my mom.

(Ally's POV)

My eyes flutter open open to see Austin talking to his mom. As soon as I realized they were talking about me I shut my eyes and pretended that I was asleep. I mean I wouldn't usually eavesdrop on others but this conversation intrigued me.

"Ally is everything to me and the most important part is that I have no doubt that I love her." You could hear the smile in his voice. 'He likes me too?' I thought smiling a little.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and talk I promised your father that I'd be home after I dropped off my grandchild." I heard his mom say, it's nice to know she love my little butterfly as much as Austin and I do.

I hear the door close and knew that Mimi left so I decided that I would 'wake up'.

(Austin's POV)

Ally opens her big brown eyes and bats her eyelashes a couple of times, she looks so darn adorable. "Hey Ally, sleep well?" I mentally face palm myself 'really Austin, is that the best you can do?' I scold myself.

"I actually did thank you for asking, hey so I was thinking do you wanna go like to the mall when Amelia wakes up? I mean it it's still 3:00 pm." She sits up.

"Sounds good to me." I reply as she walks to her second suitcase that she had at the hotel and grabs her white, red, and black dress with her black flats, her angel heart necklace, and finally her music bracelet. She heads for the bathroom.

Just then Amelia wakes up. "Daddy!" She starts to cry, "what's wrong princess?" I go and calm her down. "Okay now that you feel better do you wanna help daddy pick out your clothes? We're going to the mall today." She nods and we go to the suitcase she had here, I pick out a green and pink flower summer dress along with white flats and the treble clef necklace that she chose. Ally came out of the bathroom and takes Amelia to change her.

I grab my blue shirt, jeans and purple shoes along with my into your heart I'll beat again guitar pick necklace. When we are all done we leave a note for Penny saying that we went to the mall and we of course, head for the local Miami mall.

When we get there Ally and I grab each if Amelia's hands and walk around a bit but the shrill high pitch yell of the one and only 13 year old girl made us freak out a little.

"O.M.G. AUSTIN!"

...

**A/N: hey guys sorry for the late update the crazy ex I was telling you about decided to take my book and erase most of my story! So I was left with the first little piece and MAJOR writers block.  
**

**The outfits are on my profile page!**

**Anyways I want you guys to go and read a new fanfic called "Adoptions and Adolescence" by wolfsurvivor13 and support wolfsurvivor13 on the new story!**

**Last note if you have a Tumblr go check out**

**1- my Tumblr: _ausllybear_**

**2- the new askA&A: _askaustinandally_**

**Me: Hey Austin you remember yet?**

**Austin: No...**

**Me: Oh Austin I find it funny that you don't even know what's happening in my story right now.**

**Austin: Wait, I wanna know what your writing about now!**

**Me: Well I don't know if you're able to handle the truth.**

**Austin: I wanna know!**

**Me: What do you guys thing should he be able to read the story and know the truth? Leave you answer in the review box! Ok byeee!**

**-ausllybear13**


	13. Simms and Starrs

**A/N: Hey guys I had a snow day today so of course there was no school which means new chapter! This will most likely be up tomorrow or like late night. So I think I'm going to take queenc1's idea and give him and Ally little hints and when it's time they can read, oh and don't worry I will try not to look into the puppy dog eyes.**

**Me: Alright Austin and Ally are you guys ready for your first hint?**

**Austin: Please I'm dying to know.**

**Ally: Yea let's do this I'm ready to know what you're writing about.**

**Me: Ok your first hint is it involves your family.**

**Austin: How is that supposed to help?!**

**Ally: Yea?!**

**Me: Just think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Austin and Ally. I don't though**

(Austin's POV)

'Oh no' was all I thought. This little girl can't possibly who I think she is, I wouldn't know because I hadn't turned around yet. Once I did turn though I was absolutely right.

"Austin and Ally together again, that's totes awesome!" Can you guess who? Yep that's right Megan caught us.

Yay.

"Oh hi Megan, what brings you here?" Ally asks smiling. I feel Amelia pulling at my arm, I look at her and she gives me the 'I want up' sign so I pick her up.

"Well now I figure I wanna interview you guys, this is totes Krazy with a k!" Same old Megan of course. Wait a minute, did she say she wants to interview us? That means she will know about Amelia and put it on a magazine! I mean not that I don't want people to know about her and that she is my daughter but There is a slight problem with that.

"Um sure you wanna join us for lunch? We are gonna go get some now." How is Ally taking this so cool right now? I thought she'd be going a little crazy worried.

After we got lunch we all sat done and Megan started the interview. "Ok so first question: What happened in those three years Ally was gone Austin?" She questioned "Well I don't really know how to explain it, I guess you could say I was in a funk. I just moped around for days doing nothing, I mean Starr Records would call me and have me meet new song writers but I didn't like any of them because non of them were Ally." I confessed, Megan awed and then turned to Ally. "So Ally where did you go?" Ally flinched a little. "Oh I went to Africa to live with my mom for a little while." Wow I'm surprised that she didn't mention Amelia in there.

"And what happened in those three years that you were gone?" Man does this girl have to ask specific questions? "Well my mom was studying Gorillas for a while until she got done and then we came back home." She replied, her voice shaking the whole time.

Just about then Amelia started to play with her food and Megan smiled. "Who is this totes adorbs little girl?" Amelia answered. "Hi I'm Amelia Melody-" "Amelia honey, its fine if you just say your first name, you do t have to always introduce yourself with your full name. Ok butterfly?" Ally interrupted with a nervous smile on.

"Who is she anyways?" Megan asked interested. "Well that's Amelia silly." Ally tried to cover up, " I meant, who is she to you?"

"Um isn't that kind of personal Megan?" I help Ally. "No, now **TELL ME**

." She demanded.

"Um ok, we'll she is...my daughter." You could see she hesitated a little before she confessed. It's ok, I'm going to be with her no matter what happens now.

"OMG that is like totes juice! So, who is her dad?!" I raise my hand a little so that she can see. "Me." Her eyes widen. She looks from Ally to me to Amelia. "Aw, that is totes adorbs and totes going on the cover of the magazine! I want a picture of you three so get up and have Amelia in Ally's arms while Austin puts his arm around you both." She instructed.

She took the picture and we departed. "Hey Amelia wanna go see Uncle Dez before we go home?" She nods and we head over to Dez's house.

-Hey hey  
Put your hands up  
And get 'em rockin'  
Hey hey  
Show the whole world we're never stoppin'  
Hey hey  
Put your hands up  
We're lighin' up the sky  
Tonight tonight-

My phone rang, "hey Ally can you answer that?" I was driving and preferred not to call and drive considering I had a daughter and y'know didn't want to hurt anyone in the car.

"Sure" she answered the phone but said nothing afterwards. I take quick glance at her and I can see the worried expression she had on. I pull the car over and wait for her to finish the phone call.

She turns to me "Megan already posted it on Cheetah Beat so he knows."

Why now?

**A/N I'm sorry for the shortness of chapters, it's like 2:26am right now and I am tired but who needs sleep right? Sorry if it wasn't very good because again I don't know what I'm doing up still. I might be busy for a little while so don't be upset if I don't update for a bit (I need to get my grades up)**

**anyways, what clue should I give them next? Review and tell me your opinion (EVERY OPINION COUNTS)**

**Austin and Ally are asleep right now so yea.**

**My Tumblr: ****_ausllybear_**

**AskA&A Tumblr: ****_askaustinandally_**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**- ausllybear13**


	14. Starrs And Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys so here is the moment you've all been waiting for *Drum Roll*- nope! You get to read and find out! Haha I love writing so randomly! As you can see I'm in a glorious happy joyful mood don't you just love that? I might just update more tonight! Oh and since I got most of my grades up by a little I thought I deserved to give you guys some chapters!**

**Me: Okay Austin you get another hint...next time I update so if they want me to give you more hints they get to choose what hints are given to you and I will randomly select one each time I update.**

**Austin: Fine but what do you mean by my family? Like my parents?**

**Me: Think more carefully Austin and you too Ally.**

**Ally: Wait, did you mean my family of his family?**

**Me: Just think about it guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own A&A sorry guys :(**

(Austin's POV)

Oh gosh I'm in danger aren't I? He wants to see me and I know it's because he knows about Amelia. What do I do?! 'Its ok Austin maybe he just wants to talk or get to know about the situation.' My conscience was trying to convince me that it was going to be fine but obviously it wasn't working right now because I was having a mini panic attack outside and Ally was trying to calm me down.

"Austin? Austin?! Austin! It's gonna be ok we can just talk to him and tell him about what has happened and he will be ok with it. I hope" She mumbled the last part thinking that I couldn't hear it but I did. She was obviously as worried as I was.

"Ok Austin how about we all go right now and we can face him together, and if worse comes to worse then we all go down together." Well at least she is thinking positively, maybe I'm overthinking it.

"Ok,let's go together then." Wait a minute. "Hey Ally?" "Yeah?" She questions. "By any chance do you know where Alex is?" I start to worry. Oh god I'm a bad parent, how am I going to get through life if I can't even remember a doll! Also, how is Ally not freaking out? I mean I bet she would be worried if it was an actual child.

"Austin, don't worry when you were changing this morning Trish came by and I asked her to babysit him for the day and she was glad to, I should have mentioned it earlier I'm sorry." Oh ok well that's good that she told me or else I would have had a heart attack.

We head off to Starr Records and as soon as we get there I park and open the door for Ally. She carried Amelia and we went up to the front desk. "Hi, we're here to talk to Jimmy?" Wow the lady does not care at all. "Did you schedule a meeting with him?" The blank expression on her face scares me a little. "No but I'm Austin Moon and this is Ally Daweson." I mention as she speaks in a speaker phone. "Jimmy there an Austin Moon here to see you." There's a quick pause and then a response. "Send him up." She nods and we head to his office.

When we get there I take a deep breath and knock on the door. "Come in." His voice was muffled through the door but I was able to hear it so we walk in. He does not look pleased.

"H-hi Jimmy" I stuttered. "So is there anything I might want to know about like a new song, you two getting together...or why Cheetah Beat says that you guys have a daughter." He shows us a magazine that has a picture of the three of us and caption reading** ' EXCLUSIVE! AUSTIN, ALLY, AND AMELIA; THE CUTEST FAMILY! '**

Awesome.

"We'll you see what happened was.."

**(Sorry you guys know what happened, There's really no need to tell it again.)**

"...and yeah that's what happened." I explained, now I just hope he is alright with this and won't fire me.

"I believe you and I'm ok with it just as long as it doesn't affect you as a performer/singer, ok?" I could help but smile, can he be serious? He is awesome! I thank him and we head back to the car.

"Hey Alls, do you mind if you guys go over and hang at Trish's for a bit? I..uh...promised Dez I'd hang with just him tonight!" I smile 'nice cover up Austin' I award myself. I hope she can or else I can't go see...

" ok sure I can take Amelia and it'll be a girls day for the rest of the day." I can tell she's confused.

(Ally's POV)

Once we get to Trish's I get Amelia and head inside. Is it just me or is Austin hiding something? It's so weird because it almost was like he used Dez as a cover up. Nah, it was probably just something he does when he wants to hang with his guy friend.I just can't help but wonder though.

What is his secret?

**A/N: Ooh what do you think Austin is hiding? His mom knows but no one else. So guys send in hints that I should give and leave a review to while you're at it, I mean the review button is looking mighty fine over there.**

**Once again I'm going to shamelessly promote stuff again.**

**My Tumblr: ****ausllybear**

**AskA&A Tumblr: ****askaustinandally**

**My Twitter: **** casehatter**

**Follow if you want and one last thing.**

**Check out "Little Pink Plus Sign" it's really good because it made me feel so many feelings and its just so good!**

**-ausllybear13 is out!**


	15. Park Love

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy with just everything if I want to pass to the next grade and yeah. Oh and can I just say thank you so much for the 108 review your guys are so great and in honor of the 100th reviewer I will PM them and they get to help me with the next chapter :). Ok so here's the deal with this chapter, I'm gonna write as far as my mind will take me and I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter, I've been kinda stuck for a while.**

**READ THE BOTTOM A/N!**

**Austin: What is another hint please tell me? *does puppy dog eyes***

**Me: *Closing eyes* ok your second hint involves you and Ally along with another person.**

**Austin: Just tell me please?**

**Me: No, I can't yet but maybe one day you can read it...just not now.**

**Disclaimer: I own some things but Austin & Ally aren't one of them**

(Austin's POV)

I head back to go get Ally and Amelia, I hope they don't ask about...y'know the thing with...that one person. Afterwards we head to the hotel.

"Ally?" Her mom questioned, "since there are only two beds I would have to sleep with Amelia and you with Austin OK?" Ally nodded and headed for bed without any complaint.

** NEXT MORNING**

(Ally's POV)

I wake up, get dressed, and wait for the rest. When they are all ready we grab Alex and drive to the daycare to drop off Amelia and then finally we head to school.

"Hey look the whore came back!" Stephanie snarls at me. I roll my eyes and continue walking with Austin, I'm getting really tired of this. What did I do to them? Yea that's right I did NOTHING! What is their problem with me then? So far today has gone terrible! I try so hard not to listen to everyone and what they say about me? How much worse can this day get?

(Austin's POV)

I will hurt anyone who decides to mess with Ally, they have no right to do that! I bet that they have problems of their own to deal with so why pick on Ally?! You know what, I'm doing something about it as soon as class ends.

Oh and can I just say Ally looks really beautiful wearing plaid. Well she looks beautiful everyday anyways.

**RING!**

Finally the bell rings! Ok now to do something about the taunting. I head out to the hall.

"Hey everyone, no one will make fun of Ally anymore got it?! If you wanna pick on someone pick on me not her she did nothing you all ok?! If you pick on her one more time you won't live to see another day so stop it NOW!" There I think that should do it.

"Ok let's move on to class now Ally." I whisper to her.

**END OF SCHOOL DAY**

(Still Austin's POV)

Well I think it worked because we had no more problems with the picking on situation.

We end up at the hotel again (with Amia of course) and Ally's mom isn't there. This is weird she didn't even leave a note, is she ok? All well I'm pretty sure she is perfectly fine.

"The other kids talked to me and started asking if my daddy really is Austin Moon." Amelia piped up all happily.

"Really now, what did you tell them? I Smiled at her and she started laughing and nodded a yes.

"Ok who wants to go to the park?" Ally asks us. We nod our heads so much that our heads hurt afterwards.

We get to the park and Amelia immediately runs to the swings and asks Ally to push her. 'I'm a pretty lucky guy aren't I?' I think to myself.

"You look pretty happy, what are you thinking in that rockstar Mind of yours?" Ally says after Amelia decided to play on the playground.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be in this spot that not many people get to be in. Y'know I am very happy you came back and I completely understand why you went away but I'm just glad you're here with Amelia and I get to be a part of this." I say while sitting down on a nearby bench with her. When I saw that we were right next to her I remembered.

I once heard this saying, 'Love is what makes two people sit in the middle of a bench when there is plenty of room at both ends.' I never thought that at this age I would be sitting here watching my daughter play in the playground with my best friend (that I love) who is also her mom I would have thought they were crazy.

But here we are, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I look to Ally and see she is tired. 'Well she did have people bullying her in the morning and that tired people out' my conscience was right.

I get up and take Ally's hand in mine, we go over and get Amelia to head home. Ally is really worn out, I can tell she is like almost passed out. Then I got an awesome idea.

I pick Ally up and have so I'm giving her a piggy back ride. I take Amelia by the hand and start walking home since we didn't take the car this time.

When we get there it is pretty late so Penny (she got back a little bit ago) takes Amelia to he bed and I set Ally down on the other. I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight so I don't wake Ally up.

I look down at her she looks so beautiful, I kiss her on her forehead and start heading towards the couch when I feel a hand grab me by the wrist. I turn around and sleepy Ally says, "please stay here with me? For tonight?" I chuckle and climb into the spot next to her.

I fell my phone vibrate and I see that I have a new email. I open it and read, "you got it!" I smile and drift into amazing dream.

**A/N: Hey guys it's me I know I haven't updated but that's what I get for falling behind. Anyways, READ AND TREVIEW PLEASE! I love how many reviews I have, I love them all and I thank all of you readers for it.**

**PLEASE READ "How My Love Came To Be" by Kellie Hamilton she wrote it and it is really good. It's published by me so look at the other stories that I've written and you'll find it ok I'm tired sooooo...**

**G'night!**

**-ausllybear13**


	16. Surprise!

**IMPORTANT! LOOK AT THE BOTTOM A/N**

**A/N: Hi guys sorry I've been kinda busy cuz my boyfriend is now my ex and you know how he was my best friend before that? yea well I knew it could change if we ever broke up and it kinda did because he didn't talk to me for almost a month and when he finally talks to me he asks if I can go out with him again but the thing is I'm a cheerleader and I've never been involved in anything like that before so I really don't have time for any relationship. Also adding to my bad luck my phone was stolen by some jerk so yea. Sorry for boring you all with my life so here is your story sorry in advanced if it sucks, I don't know what to do with my life right now so I'm kinda like a zombie.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot sorry...**

(Austin's POV)

Next morning I wake up to realize that it's 3am and everyone is asleep so I, as quietly as possible, get up from the couch, grab my sweater and head out the door.

It might be early but i want to do this quickly so i cn get back before anyone gets suspicious.

(Ally's POV)

"Mommy? Mommy." I feel my little butterfly shake me. I open my eyes and see Amelia looking scared.

"What's wrong little butterfly." I worry looking at the poor little girl frightened to death by something.

"I had a bad dweam mama." She says with tears in her eyes. she motioned for me to pick her up and I did. I was still sleepy but i had enough power to pick her up and put her in the middle of the bed.

"Hey Austin Amelia is sleeping with us in bed for a bit, 'kay?" I start to fall asleep slowly, Before I am engulfed in the loveliness of sleep, I don't hear a response from Austin.

'Hm, that wasn't normal.' I think to myself.

(Austin's POV)

I get back to the hotel room and see that Amelia is sleeping in bed with Ally. Well looks like i'll be watching T.V. with Alex for a little bit. I take Alex out of his car seat (I know we were so tired that he stayed in there) carried him to the couch and sat down. I'll just watch T.V. until Ally and Amelia wake up and then we can do something fun and special before I show them the grand surprise.

"Hey you're awake early" Ally leans against the frame.

"yeah I couldn't really sleep." I say hoping she would buy it and not ask anymore questions. I can't wait to show them the surprise I have for them, I hope they like it.

"So how about you get dressed and then when Amelia get dressed I will take us out for breakfast. Then, we can go find something fun to do like go to a carnival or something, my treat of course." Hey y'know that is a really good idea, I need to keep that up until the end of the day.

"okay." She nods and leaves to get Amelia and gets ready.

Once they are all ready I take them out for breakfast and start heading for the carnival that happened to be in Miami for the week.

We rode the Ferris wheel and had cotton candy. I think we got on just about every ride there but then I soon realized that I still had to drive to the place I intended to go to from the beginning of the day.

(Ally's POV)

We drove up to this unfamiliar but gorgeous house. He parks in the driveway and turns to us."Surprise." is all he says and then I got what he meant; this was ours.

The house was large, white and two stories high; there was a small front yard with a white picket fence and a small stone path that led to the mahogany front door, with a old fashioned knocker. The roof was black, the house backed onto the beach. There was a three-car garage on one side, hidden by trees that surrounded the whole house, giving it some privacy.

They walked through the front door and into a small well lit room, with a staircase in the right-hand corner. Bypassing the staircase and heading through the door opposite they entered a large cozy light colored living room with a few bookcases lining the walls, there was a window seat an arrangement of pillows. along the opposite wall was another small white couch, the floor has hardwood with a coffee table in were two doors. the first one was a set of large French doors that opened onto a covered patio, the other door on the left hand wall led to a cinema room, complete with a snack bar and popcorn machine.

The kitchen was on the left of the living room; it was large and spacious with a pantry the size of a small room, there was a silver-grey fridge filled with food and white shelves along the walls full of all kinds of cutlery and utensils. The sink looked over the large backyard and there was a small island in the middle of the room. The kitchen was open so that you could walk straight into the dining room, there was a large crystal chandelier right above the oak wood table. Heading through a door at the back of the dining room they found themselves in the library that was located at the front of the house, the walls were covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves, and there was an L shaped sofa that covered a corner of the room.

We made our way out of the library and back into the entry room, heading up the staircase to the second floor where the bedrooms were, the master bedroom was a the back of the house, with a spectacular ocean view. The bed covers were a sky blue, it matched the curtains of the large French doors that lead to a balcony; and there was a large ensuite bathroom on the right and a walk in closet on the left. Opposite the master bedroom was Amelia's room.

The walls were a beautiful light yellow color with a light hardwood floor. The bed was opposite the door, next to a window that overlooked the front yard. The bed frame was white; the color of clouds on a summer day, the bed covers matched the light yellow walls and had a small pattern of purple butterflies around the edges. There was a magnificent canopy crown with the curtains hanging down on each side of the bed. Next to the door was a large purple A in cursive writing on the wall and a white painted wooden dresser was just under it. Around the top of the walls were small painted purple butterflies that matched those on the bed covers. On the floor was a purple butterfly rug and at the foot of the bed was a carved white painted wooden toy chest. The room had a small ensuite bathroom with white walls and an assortment of water toys and a row off different bubble baths along the windowsill.

Down the hall from the two bedrooms were another two large guest bedrooms, each with its own ensuite bathroom and at the end of the hall another wooden door that lead to an amazing music room, an exact replica of the one in Sonic Boom, only much bigger and with more instruments. At the other end of the hall there was a laundry room and a study.

Going back down the stairs, they made their way out to the backyard. It was large and extremely green with a huge pool on one side, surrounded by white painted wooden dresser was sturdy white pool fence. There was a play area for Amelia, complete with a swing set, trampoline, slide and a toy princess castle. Down one side of the yard there was another path leading down to the beach.

Amelia went straight for the swing set smiling the whole time.

I turn to Austin, "how were you able to get all of this?"

He smirks. "Well I didn't think it would just be okay living in a hotel for most of the time because I thought Amelia would like to just live in one place instead of moving everywhere and I was able to buy it from all the money I make y'know being famous and everything. I thought it would be good for us too." He mumbles the last sentence hiding his eyes with his messy blonde hair.

I just smiled and hugged him. When I let go we turn and look at Amelia.

"Well you did a great job with the colors and everything." I mention without looking at him.

"By the way how did you find the time to move all of our stuff into the house?" I question finally looking at him.

"Like I said earlier, I couldn't really sleep." He smiles looking down at me.

I smile back and turn, once again, to Amelia. "C'mon butterfly, let's go inside." I say noting that it was getting pretty dark out.

She runs to us and we all head inside to get ready to go to bed.

**A/N: Hey guys so this was supposed to be updated yesterday but there were some problems.**

**So I wanted to wish a very happy birthday to . It was her birthday yesterday.**

**Give thanks/credit to RoseWeasley7 for the great detail for the house. (I changed a few minor things on it)**

**Oh and the answer to the question Janae asked. I believe you take care of a baby in health class.**

**Okay I believe that is all the questions and shout outs I have.**

**Alright so if I get 15 reviews I will update today at around 2:00 pm. No delays or anything so REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**Okay thank you!**

**-ausllybear13**


	17. The new song

**A/N: Oh my! Thank you all for the reviews all of them made my day. Well that and the fact that my best friend and I are talking again. I'm so sorry I didn't get to update, I am super busy but guess what if you are reading this around 9:00 AM is then I should be at my last thing to do. I don't gave cheer practice anymore so I have more time in the evenings and I'd only have gym in the mornings on Wednesday and Friday. So I'm going to be saying a few things at the bottom so read the A/N at the bottom after you are done reading.**

**Disclaimer: I know I've said this like a million times already but I'm gonna say it again. I don't own anything but the plot.**

(Ally's POV)

I get up this morning to find myself in the breathtaking house in my new fantastic bedroom. (I'm just so happy about our beautiful new house!) 'Well time to make Austin and Amelia pancakes...again.' I try to get up only to find myself stuck. I look and see that Austin has his arm wrapped around my waist.

I try once again, but I couldn't move at all. The more I tried to get up the more he tightened his grip and snuggled more with me. I try I get but with no avail I get pulled in by Austin into the lovely warmth and comfort of the bed. (Granted most of the warmth came from Austin) 'Well looks like I might have to wake him up.' I thought as I shook him.

"Austin." I say loud enough for him to hear me.

"Hm?" He mumbled still mostly asleep.

"I need you to let me get up, okay?" I smile even though I know he can't see it.

"No! My Ally." He pouts snuggling with me more. I chuckle knowing how he is in the mornings.

"C'mon, please? I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes if you do." I bribe him.

Its silent for a moment. Then, he lets me go and starts to get up himself.

I head downstairs to start cooking. Once I'm done I hear two sets of feet heading for the table. I turn around to see both of them sitting and waiting for their delicious pancakes. We have fun watching movies for most of the day.

"Daddy jump with me!" Amelia shouts from the trampoline. Austin shakes his head and gets up to go play.

Is it just me or is it really adorable when guys play games with children?

What is the strange feeling that's hurting my chest? What about the sudden feelings I get in my stomach when I look at Austin? I can't stop it though, no matter how much I try I have no luck with this.

"Daddy can we play princess's now?" Austin nods with a big smile on his face.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" They run inside the house and head up the stairs to Amelia's room. Austin let Amelia win and they both sat down at the little table after they both dressed in their boas and tiaras.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I open the door to see Trish and Dez smiling.

"Ally this house is amazing!" Trish says while looking at the inside of the house.

'Yea I know I can't believe Austin would buy you this." Dez says but quickly regrets it when Trish smacks him on the shoulder.

"Well of course he would buy her this house, her loves her." I blush when I hear that.

"No he doesn't we are just best friends who happen to have a child together." I nervously laugh while heading up the stairs to let Austin know that our friends are here.

Trish was about to say something but stops when she sees Austin with pink stuff on and having "tea" with Amelia.

"Y'know that's some girly stuff you got there Austin." She speaks up to him.

"Yea but I'm having fun with my daughter so I don't really care what you might think." He just goes back to the tea party leaving Trish shocked.

A dad who will do girly things with his daughter and not care what others think is what I call a real man.

After they left it was around the time Amelia took her nap so Austin was in charge of that.

I head to the practice room. I haven't practiced in a while so might as well do it now since Alex is quiet too.

I start playing.

(Austin's POV)

I hear a beautiful melody coming from down the hall. I head towards the practice room and see Ally playing. She must be really into it too because she was playing with her eyes closed.

I sit next to her and she stops playing.

"Why did you stop?" She shyly looks down.

"Cause..." I look at her waiting for an answer.

"I wrote it a while ago and I didn't really want anyone to find out about it."

"Can I hear the lyrics?" I want to know what she was shy about. She suddenly pipes up.

"Well, it kinda was for you to sing but its kinda... sad I guess you could say. You could still sing it though I just need to find the lyrics sheet." I can handle it, I mean I'm Austin Moon. I bet I can handle a sad-ish song.

I nod and she starts looking around for the papers.

**A/N: So tell me do you think he will be able to handle it? I think we all know that I meant do you think YOU will be able to handle it? I don't really know because I'm not sure if you will get feels from the next chapter so yea.**

**Since I've already written the next chapter for this story I want at least 20 reviews for this chapter to give you the newest one.**

**By the way I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter to you earlier I had a bit of writers block and then I went to a little depression but I'm out of that now so I finally had the encouragement to write again.**

**It is 4:00 AM and I'm haven't been tired since Saturday so looks like its another sleepless night here.**

**-ausllybear13**


	18. The music of the night

**A/N: Hey guys so it's me and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update I've been on an unexpected trip to Mt. Rushmore, has anyone been there? It's really cool. Anyways so I have a couple of questions to answer so check to see if I answered yours. :)**

**BY THE WAY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**EnvyNV****  
"Were they ever dating? Cause they obviously had to do something of that sort cause they a kid together...I'm a little confused...didn't they get back together?"**

******Answer****: Yes they were dating before and then when she left for 3 years it was kind of a way to say they broke up. I know I'm terrible for doing this but I mean I love to write.**

**Guest****  
"comon this is good review its cool and funy you een cant find someone cool and funny to date somtimes i m behind you ausllybear i dont have an acooun but im a reader just a reader"**

******Answer****: Thank you? I'm sorry I just don't really understand this one? It was kind of confusing but I thank you non the less. :)**

**xxdumbblondiexx****  
"AUSTIN IS JUST THE SWEETEST THING ALIVE LIKE AHH I CANT EVEN"**

******Answer****: I know right?! I thought that it would be like one of the cutest things to to and just yes but anyways thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: If I told you once I've told you a million times, I don't own nada. Haha sorry okay continue on.**

(Austin's POV)

Ally comes back with two sheets of paper.

she hands one sheet to me and sits down on the piano bench.

Without warning she starts and I get ready to sing.

**_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had_**

**_[Chorus:]  
At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_**

**_Ohoooo..._**

**_I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad  
But they don't know what I know  
Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back  
Ohhh_**

**_[Chorus:]  
At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_**

**_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...  
Do you ever hear me calling?  
(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)  
Oh ohh oh oh ohhh  
'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_**

**_Still trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_**

**_Ohoooo..._**

**_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away_**

I was speechless.

"Ally?" I turn to see that she was still looking at the piano keys.

"Hey Ally...when did you write this song anyways?" I choked out trying not to sound sad.

"I wrote it when I was in Africa...I couldn't stand being away from you." She quietly said.

"I-I missed you too much." she shyly added on.

"I-er..." Why can't I speak tonight?!

"Oh okay..." Her face dropped and she rose out of her seat and started to walk out of the practice room.

I quickly grab her by the wrist and gently pull her back to me.

"Hey, I missed you too." I smirk looking down at her. My smile slowly drops as I look into those big beautiful brown eyes of hers. I slowly lean in, it feels so right.

Her lips met mine and it all felt like magic, like this was all just some amazing dream that I never wanted to wake up from.

The kiss ended and we smile, it was one of the best things I've ever thought could happen.

I've missed all if this. The magic, the love, the happiness.

"I love you." I say without hesitation.

"I love you too." She says with the biggest smile on her face.

"Ally Marie Dawson, would you do me the honor of being my amazing girlfriend?" I ask with butterflies in my stomach.

"Of course, mister Austin Monica Moon. I would be glad to." We both chuckle at our acting.

"Well someone's tired." I say as Ally yawns.

She nodds barely able to stay awake. I pick her up so that she is on my back.

"C'mon sleepy head lets get you to bed." I begin my journey to our bedroom.

**A/N: Hey guys okay so you didn't think you'd be getting auslly kiss and dating too in this chapter now did you? Haha I hope not so here are a couple things you guys should read:**

**1: I don't own the song "Talking to the moon" by Bruno Mars.**

**2: so I hope you guys don't mind but I did a little test on you guys. I got this idea from multiple stories, they all said for their readers to review in order to get another chapter. So I decided that I would test it out and see if you guys would do the same just for another chapter. Which you did. So I wanted to experiment a bit with it but I'm done now so don't worry about Reviewing for chapters anymore.**

**I WILL UPDATE SUNDAY OR MONDAY SO LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**That's all.**

**-ausllybear13**


	19. Odd Dates and Old Friends

**A/N: Hey guys so this is sort of a short filler chapter. I'm pretty happy with it but yea again sorry that it's short.**

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**_NicoFan-of-Apollo_****:**  
**"I wasn't expecting it you're right! However it was a wonderful surprise! And I don't mind too much because it was just a test but I hate it when authors do that! You should write because you want to and if you don't want to post for the heck of it then don't bother! I review because I want to, not because they demand it for a chapter! Sorry for my little rant, it's just something that REALLY bothers me."**  
**_Answer_****: I know it bothers me too! Thanks for being understanding it's just that if you like writing chapters for your readers then go for it, if you don't want to then don't like it's understandable at times. Anyways have a nice time reading this story, hope you like it!**

**_ausllylover2345_****:**  
**"Ok so maybe they could go on a date!"**  
**_Answer_****: Hey you know what they are going on a date! :) I like your username by the way.**

**_0oCupcakeQueeno0_****:**  
**"Maybe a lawer or something comes. I don't know."**  
**_Answer_****: Hey that's actually really good I might just use that later, thanks for the idea.**

**_Kaylee gates_****:**  
**"Here's an idea why don't you make the next chapter austin&allys first official date! :)."**  
**_Answer_****: Hey, okay I don't see why not so here you go! :)**

**_EnvyNV_****:**  
**"U know what could be cool? If Austin's 'cousins' come to visit him? AKA R5..."**  
**_Answer_****: Hmmm...I like that idea, haha :).**

**_Austin and ally stories_****:**  
**"How about a little bit more romance that could be interesting haha great story by the way."**  
**_Answer_****: Okay you got it! :)**

**Phew! Finally we get to the story, I just wanna say thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this you guys are just so great and I'm pretty honored to know you gave this story a chance.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys I want to say that I own A&A but I don't so I can't :/**

Austin's POV)  
I wake up to the morning light shining in my eyes. I start to play with a strand of Ally's hair but quickly get bored. I trace down Ally's arm with my fingers lightly seeing it make her shiver a little. One final trace of her arm and I slide Ally the way to her hand and intertwine our fingers together. My eyelids droop down, slowly taking me into the peaceful and quiet slumber.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I hear Amelia giggle as she runs into our room and successfully climbs up on our bed.

"Mommy, daddy, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She chants jumping up and down on the bed.

"Alright, alright we're up." I chuckle sitting up and placing Amelia on the ground again. She quickly runs out the door to her room.

"Ally-Cat, time to wake up." I say lightly shaking the gorgeous girl next to me.

"M'kay I'll go dress her you make breakfast." She says getting up and walking out of the room.

I head downstairs to make them a great breakfast.

(Ally's POV)  
I walk in to Amelia's room, she was playing with her dolls and paused when I came in. I head to the drawers and pick out a black and white satin and velvet dress, canvas shoes, and a black pearl and heart bracelet. After I dress her we head to the bathroom, I brush out her hair and clip in a little white bow. After that I sent her down stairs while I went to change.

I chose a light blue strapless dress, shortish denim shorts underneath my dress, white strap cork wedge sandals, bow stud earrings, and a dimond infinity necklace. After I got dressed I did my makeup and decided to straighten my hair and style it. When I was done I headed down stair and into the kitchen where this delightful smell made my mouth water.

Austin didn't make pancakes this time, he made eggs and bacon with orange juice and for "dessert" he made fresh strawberries cut into pieces with cremé on it. He also added a dash of sprinkles on theme for us.

"Go upstairs and get ready I'll clean up." I smiled at him.

"Okay,thanks." He replies giving me a quick kiss before heading up stairs.

*sigh* 'Man he is the greatest boyfriend in the world.' I couldn't help but smile at my own thoughts.

(Austin's POV)  
I decided on a darkish green snap/button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, dark jeans, a pair of black Vans, and to finish it up I added my dog tag necklace.

I quickly call my mom up, "Hey mom, I know it's been a while since I last talked to you...yea I got the house ready in time...do you mind coming over and watching Amelia and Alex for little bit...yea it's a sort of surprise to her...don't worry only for a little bit...thank you..yea alright...love you too, see you in 5 minutes then. Bye" okay now that that's all done it's time to go.

I Brushed my fingers through my hair and headed downstairs to find my beatiful girlfriend sitting on the couch watching T.V. With Amelia.

"Hey there pretty lady, are you ready." I smile passing in front of them to sit next to Ally.

"Ready for what?" She asks confused.

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" I chuckle looking over at her.

**DING DONG!**

"Looks like she's here." I get up an get the door.

"Mom! Nice to see you again, come on in." She passes through taking a look at the house and smiles.

"Wow this is very nice Austin, I love it!" She looks to see Amelia. "Oh my gosh! You look absolutely beautiful! I missed you so much!" She runs and hugs her.

"I missed you too gama!" She exclaims hugging mom tight.

"We'll guess what?! I get to hang out with you and Alex for the day so we can have a bunch of fun and you can show me around your amazing house!" Amelia squeals with delight.

"Okay so her bed time is 9:00 pm at the latest but we probably will be back before then, she gets to watch two episodes of her favorite cartoons, and no candy. I think that is it except for Alex who usually sleeps in our bed which is the one across from Amelia's and everything that Alex needs is in his diaper bag that is right next to the couch. Here is Alex by the way and one of the bracelets to see what he needs." We thank her again before i grab my key and a coat and head out to the car.

Once we get to the 'Cone Zone' I find a parking spot and we head in.

"Yay! I like ice cream." She happily says.

"Can I get you two anything?" The nice server says.

"Yea I will have the Fruity Mint Swirl, thank you." Ally orders first.

"Could I have the Coconut Cruise, please?" I request after looking at all the options.

"No problem." He smiles while scooping up our ice cream. After that we head over to the Miami beach and walk across the sand in bare feet until we finish our ice cream. After a little while of beach walking I bend down and splash a little water at her she gasps, looks over at me and gives me an evil smile.

"Oh your gonna get it now." She pushes me and I fall back into the water I sit there for a moment laughing with her. I get up and pick her up by surprise, she drops her sandals and I sling her over my shoulder.

"No! Austin no I'm going to get wet, please don't do it, I'm begging you." She freaks out.

"hmm... I don't think I'm very convinced." I laugh startling her when I pretend to almost drop her.

"don't you dare do it Austin Monica Moon, I'm serious put me down." She says still freaking out.

"Okay." I happy say putting her down in the water.

"I meant on the beach not in the water!" She states getting a bit upset. I laughed so hard.

"Oh so you think this is funny huh?" She smirks when I can only nod from my laughing fit.

"Okay then." She talked me and we both go under. After we come up for air we both are laughing as hard as a human can. And head back to the sand.

When we got back to the car we were still a little bit wet. Ally was shaking from it getting breezy outside and from the water so I grabbed my coat from the car and put it over her shoulders.

"So what now?" It was 5:00 now and I didn't really have much planned.

"We'll there is a park right there with barely anyone in it...I'll race you to the swings!" She calls out and we start running. I ended up letting her win. And she does her happy dance. We sing on it for a little while.

"Hey I bet you can't land farther than I can by jumping off the swings." She teases.

"Really now? Well how about we make a bet, if you win you get whatever you want but if I win I get whatever I want." I smirk knowing that she might regret this game.

"Oh you're so on!" She smiles.

I jump first and make it pretty far but accidentally fall down at my spot. She goes next and lands in a the same spot as me and slips too. She lands on top of me and we both laugh it off. We catch eatch others eyes.

"I love you." She smiles.

"I love you too." I smile back.

We headed home after that. I unlocked it and let Ally go first. Ince I get inside I notice nine people that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Hi guys."

**A/N: Hey so I'm sorry that it took this long but I finally had time to write it after you lovely readers sent me ideas I loved all of them I'm sorry if I couldn't answer to some of you It was because I started writing this and like during the ending I got some more so I couldn't go and fix them.**

**So the clothes for this story are in Polyvore and you can go look for me, my name on there is: ****_pinkrockstar9_****.**

**I DON'T own Vans I just used them in this story.**

**Anything else that might be real in this chapter I DON'T own it.**

**Do I went ahead and wrote the next chapter so I don't know whether to give it to you today around 10 PM or let you guys wait in suspense until tomorrow. MUAHAHAHA!**

**Okay I think that is it.**

**Bye!**

**-ausllybear13**


	20. Family love

**A/N: so we're any of you really excited to know who those nine people were in the last chapter?!**

**No? Okay well even if you didn't really want to know you still get to! Yay!**

**Okay okay so I have two new ideas that were sent in around the time I last uploaded so I'm gonna reply to them and stuff:**

**_RoseWeasley7_****:**

**"Amelia could go missing? Or a crazy ex girlfriend could turn up and threaten Ally, or a kidnapping or parents trying to break them up?"**

_**Answer**_**: Oh that's all very good ideas! I like them so much, thanks for the great ideas! I hope you injoy this chapter. :)**

**auslly4ever3****:**

**"How about Austin and ally spend too much time with the baby doll and Amelia gets jealous and runs away or something"**

**_Answer_****: first of all I love your gest name on here! Second, I like it haha I like the concept of it all. Thank you so much! I really hope you injoy chapter, I put a lot of work into this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: sorry again but I really don't own A&A.**

(Austin's POV)  
I look across the living room to see my uncle Mark, and aunt Stormie with my cousins Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland along with their close friend Ratliff. Ross also brought along his best friend (or so he calls her but I think something's going on) Laura.

"Hi guys." I say shocked but quickly adjust to it and start smiling at them.

"Hey Austin, your music career has really taken off since we last saw each other." Mark says with a big smile on his face.

"Austin! Come here and give me a hug I've missed you!" I close the door and walk over to give Stormie a big hug.

"Austy! How've you been?" Rydel come and hugs me. (A/N: sorry I don't really know how she would've greeted him.)

"I've been good how have you been dels?" I ask her.

"Great!" I quickly replies with a smile.

"Hey baby cousin." Riker fist bumps me.

"Hey, how's the girlfriend?" I question seeing that she is nowhere to be seen.

"She is good, she decided to stay back in Cali." He shrugs.

"Hey bro long time no see." Ross greets me with our handshake that we made up when we were little.

"I know it's been a while." I look exit to him where Laura is.

"Hey Laur! Ross being good?" I joke around with her. She strangely reminds me of someone. I just can't put my finger on it though.

Lastly is Ryland. "Hey there mister manager."

"Hey Austin, liking the music bro." He replies.

"Daddy! Wanna see what I made?" Amelia comes running up to me.

"Of course I would princess." I reply kneeling down to her height. She shows me a picture of a daddy a mommy and a daughter who looked like us, it said 'my family' and had hearts all over it. I looked at it with one of the biggest smile I ever had.

"That's beautiful baby girl, you should show it to your mommy." She runs over to Ally giving it to her excitedly and I stand up walking over to her.

"Isn't it amazing?" I ask Ally.

"Absolutely, I love it don't you?" She looks up at me.

"I love it too." I pick Amelia up and hug her.

"Wanna go with grandma to hang it on the fridge?" I excitedly say to her. She nods her head and I let her down.

After they head to the kitchen I look over to our surprised family.

"Daddy huh?" Rocky smirks.

"Well looks like you guys were busy." Riker chuckles making a some others snicker as well.

Stormie glances at them and looks back at us.

"We'll I love your little happy family." She brightfully remarks.

"I gotta say this is quite an amazing house you guys have here. I like how cozy and nice it is, the colors and furniture go really good together." Mark looks around content.

"Well thank you." Ally mentions.

Amelia comes back with a pickle in hand.

"Little butterfly where did you get that?" Ally questions.

"Gama gave it to me." I look to mom who defends herself.

"She did the puppy dog face that you do. I couldn't say no." I look back to Amelia.

"Princess did you do that?" She looks down a little.

"Yes daddy." She says looking sad.

"Okay I'll let you have it this time but it's bad to eat snacks after 7:00, especially for little girls." I mention to her. It's true because if she eats something around her bed time then she won't sleep.

"Thank you!" She happily says taking another bite of the pickle.

"Alright after your done its time for bed, okay?"Ally mentions

"Yes mommy." She replies.

"Who do you want to tuck you in?"

"Daddy!" She replies after she was done with her food.

"Alright well I would get a move on because I think the tickle monster is returning for a little princess!" I warn her as she squeals lambing up the steps to get to her room.

(Ally's POV)  
After they disappear upstairs I turn and see them look at me. I felt pressure for some reason and started getting a bit shy.

"Well that was certainly adorable." Laura speaks up after a minute of silence...hey she looks familiar.

"Oh by the way I'm Laura." She introduces herself to me.

"Hi I'm Ally." I smile back at her as she gets up from the couch to shake my hand.

"I know Ross tells me about how Austin never stops talking about you." She laughs.

"Hey Laura, Ally look at me for a sec?" Ross asks. We turn and look at them and they all look pretty surprised.

"That's who you remind me of." Riker pipes up.

"Huh?" We say in unison.

"You and Laura look almost exactly alike." Austin says coming from the bottom step.

We look at each other and it's true she does look pretty much like me just a little different.

"Yea but Ross and Austin look alike too." Laura mentions.

"Really I don't see it." Austin shrugs.

"Well we do." I point to almost everyone here.

We talked for a while after that until around 11 at night when we started getting tired.

"Hey I think we should go to the hotel now guys." Stormie mentions to us.

"Oh yea by the way do you three want to go to the beach?" Stormie questions before they head out.

"Sure we'd love to Auntie." I say nodding and we confirm the time that we should meet them.

"Hey if you want we can have two people here with us. We have two extra rooms." Ally smiles at them.

"Okay well who wants to stay?" Stormie questions.

"I want to spend time with my little cousin and his family so I will." Rydel happily replies.

"I wanna kinda stay too." Ratliff mentions.

"Okay, well we will let you guys stay but be careful and your bags are in the car still so go get them." Mark says.

After we said goodbye to our family and showed them their rooms we all went off to bed.

**A/N: Sorry the ending was bad but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Anyways here is the awesomus chapter and I might be updating again tomorrow at 5 but I'm not sure because there is this book I have to read by the time I start school but the thing is I haven't started it or got the book so I'm going to need to read it.**

**Okay so next chapter is going to have their swim clothes on Polyvore so look me up:**

**_pinkrockstar9_**

**-ausllybear13**


End file.
